


The RWBY Crew Plays: Town of Salem

by Chozin_Yi



Category: RWBY, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blake is Ze, Blake is master troll, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, MY EYES!, My first Non-Lemon story, Parody, Parody of The Derp Crew, Ruby is Chilled, Ruby's a cute little schemer, Weiss is Smarty, Yang is GaLm, bad language, like oh my god, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: In this funny anthology series, we explore Team RWBY's shenanigans as they play Town of Salem. Parody of The Derp Crew.Mention's of Whiterose, LadyBug and Enabler.





	1. Episode 1: Ruby's Ultimate Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

The RWBY Crew Plays: Town Of Salem

A Funny RWBY anthology series.

Inspired By The Derp Crew's Town Of Salem videos.

Hey Everybody!

Now I know this be a big surprise for a lot of my usual readers, but I decided that I wanted to branch out and do some stories that aren't as "Lemon Scented" as all of my previous ones. I'm sorry in advance if this story isn't to any of your liking, considering this isn't a story you'd expect from me, but if anyone does like it, then I thank you very much!

BIG DISCLAIMER: The stories of this series are heavily inspired by the The Derp Crew's Town of Salem videos on YouTube.

I AM NOT ripping them off or stealing their content, this story is essentially a parody of their videos, just replacing The Derp Crew with Team RWBY.

Now with that being said, I hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 1: Ruby's Ultimate Ruse.

Rated M for Language and SOME adult situations.

Ruby Rose got the idea to play a fun computer game Team JNPR showed her the other with her own Team, so she convinced Blake, Yang, and (Very Reluctantly) Weiss to come down to Beacon Academy's computer lab to play it with her.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! The basic idea of the game is that you are given a role at the beginning, dictating what your abilities and goals are. There are both good roles, and evil roles, but the kicker is that no one knows who is who. The goal of the Townies are that they need to work together to figure out who the evil people are, and execute them. The evil roles are the Serial Killer, whose goal is to kill everyone else and be the last one alive, and The Mafia, who also have to kill everyone else, while keeping the other Mafia members alive." Ruby monologued, explaining the premise of the game.

They all played a few practice runs of the game before getting ready for the real game. They all entered their nicknames in the game, and they received their roles.

This Episode's Cast:

Cardin The Rock

Rosirade

Mr Brady

Susie Mcsykes

Kali Says Meow

Dust N Lust

Mrs Simmens

Terry Oliver

Bukakke Soba

Earrrrrrrrl

Rexxion

Eighty Cents

Anny Port

Daaaaaad

Tuna Sushi

"Alright girls, let's begin!" Ruby says excitedly.

The Game Begins. Day 1.

"I haven't gotten any evil roles..." Yang said, annoyed.

"You could just be saying that." Ruby retorted.

"I wanna be an evil role!" Yang whined.

"You could just be saying that so we trust you!" Ruby said accusingly.

Night 1.

"I'm a Veteran and I'm going on alert." Weiss announced.

"You're going on alert on the first night?" Blake said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I don't wanna die one the first night, that sucks!" Weiss said, making her point. "I'm not risking it, even if it's just someone who's just asking for sugar. 'Hey, you got any sugar?' POOF!" She says mimicking a gunshot.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"See? 'Someone visited you last night!'" Weiss announced as she got the notification.

Day 2.

The next day begins and three people are found dead.

"Oh my god they killed Cardin!" Yang said as the other girls started laughing.

"And Eighty Cents!" Weiss chuckled.

"Is that any of us? Are we dead?" Ruby asked her team.

"No, I don't think any of us are." Weiss replied.

We found Tuna Sushi dead last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. His role was Jailor.

"So Tuna Sushi is the Jailor." Ruby acknowledged.

Yang realises something and starts laughing.

"Oh my god that is so bad!" She says through her laughter.

"Why? What happened?" Blake asked.

"Because he jailed me last night and he said: 'I'm so glad we got to play with Team RWBY, i hope we make through the rest of the game!' and he dies on the first night!" Yang explained, wiping her eyes and her chuckles died down.

We found Cardin The Rock dead last night. He was shot by a Veteran. His role was Investigator.

"Well, that's depressing. Apparently i didn't smell what The Rock was cooking." Weiss said frowning, making a reference no one in the room would know.

"Wait, you shot The Rock?" Blake asked.

"I shot The Rock..." Weiss confirmed.

"You shot the Investigator!?" Ruby said exasperated.

"Yep, that's it, I'm not touching that alert button anymore." Weiss says, fixing her collar.

Eighty Cents was found dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Medium.

Dust N Lust: "D-does anyone want some Dust N Lust?"

Earrrrrrrrl: "I'm Sheriff and it said you were suspicious Dust."

Bukakke Soba: "I got laid last night."

"Oh, apparently Bukakke got laid last night." Ruby noticed, reading the chat.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang turned to her with weird looks on their faces.

"Do you even know what that means?" Weiss questioned, embarrassed by Ruby something so dirty in a crowded computer lab.

"Not a clue."

The _WBY of RWBY slowed turned their heads back to their screens.

"Hey, i just realized something Weiss!" Ruby suddenly said.

"What?"

"You said that someone might visit you to ask for sugar, that's exactly what Cardin did! 'Hey I'm trying to back a cake!' Poof!" Ruby said, doing an impression of Cardin's voice, making her teammates giggle.

Voting Begins.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Dust N Lust.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on? Why we voting for Dust N Lust?" Ruby wondered.

Mr Brady has voted for Dust N Lust.

Dust N Lust has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Susie Mcsykes has voted for Dust N Lust.

Rexxion has voted for Dust N Lust.

Terry Oliver has voted for Dust N Lust.

"No!" Weiss whines.

Kali Says Meow has voted for Dust N Lust.

Anny Port has voted for Dust N Lust.

The Town decides to put Dust N Lust on trial.

"Did i miss something?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing! i just asked if anybody wanted some Dust N Lust!" Weiss cried.

"Why?" Yang questioned.

"i don't know..." Weiss groaned, typing.

Dust N Lust: "There is no evidence against me to be a killer. I'm a Veteran".

" 'Please! I shot Cardin but i didn't mean too!' " Ruby said laughing.

Earrrrrrrrl: "i investigated him, and Dust N Lust is suspicious."

The Town may now vote on the fate of Dust N Lust.

Mrs Simmens has voted.

Rexxion has voted.

Rosirade has voted.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted.

Susie Mcsykes has voted.

Mr Brady has voted.

Terry Oliver has voted.

The Town has decided to pardon Dust N Lust by a vote of 2 to 5.

"Oh wow, i lived!" Weiss said in relief.

"Yeah, because we're nice people." Said Yang.

Rosirade: "He killed The Rock!"

" ' He killed The Rock!' " Yang chucked as she read the chat.

Susie Mcsykes: "Get Earrrrrrrrl!"

"Susie and Earrrrrrrrl are fighting for some reason." Ruby noticed.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 2.

"I think Earrrrrrrrl wants to kill me." Said Weiss.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Probably because he was friends with Cardin and i killed him." Weiss guessed.

"Let's see if i die tonight." Said Blake, bracing herself.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I'm not dead, Oh my Oum!" Weiss said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"it didn't happen, wow!" Blake said in surprise.

Day 3.

Susie Mcsykes was killed last night. She was killed by the Mafia. Her role was Escort.

"Is anyone here a Doctor because i was attacked last night." Ruby says to her teammates.

Mr Brady: "idk why, but i think Roairade is GF."

Rosirade: "I was attacked and healed, thank Oum!"

Mr Brady: "Just a hunch."

Earrrrrrrrl: "ok, i investigated Rosirade and he's also suspicious. Seriously, Dust N Lust and Rosirade are either killer or Mafia."

"Wait a minute, i think Mr Brady is a uh, uh, whatchamacallit! He attacked me!" Ruby spoke up.

"No, i think Mr Brady attacked Rosirade." Yang replied.

Silence.

"Wait, are you Rosirade!?" Yang starts laughing when she realizes who Ruby is.

Rosirade: "Mr Brady attacked me, then healed."

Rexxion: "I think Rosirade is lying."

Mr Brady: "Rosirade is GF. 100%."

"Ruby is Rosirade, she got attacked by Mr Brady, and got healed." Yang explained to the others.

Voting begins.

Mr Brady has voted for Rosirade.

Rexxion has voted for Rosirade.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Rosirade.

Bukakke Soba has voted Rosirade.

Rosirade has voted for Mr Brady.

Mrs Simmens has voted for Mr Brady.

Dust N Lust has voted Mr Brady.

Kali Says Meow has voted for Rosirade.

Terry Oliver has voted for Mr Brady.

Daaaaaad has voted for Mr Brady.

"Oh my Oum, it's neck and neck!" Weiss said in surprise.

Anny Port has voted for Mr Brady.

The Town has decided to Put Mr Brady on trial.

"Oh!" Yang says in surprise as well.

"Wow!" Says Blake.

Mr Brady: "Whoa whoa whoa! What is this? What did i do? Nothing."

"If i was the GodFather, i wouldn't have been killed because i would be immune." Ruby states.

" ' What did i do? Nothing.' " Yang mimics, mocking Mr Brady.

"Guilty. I think he's guilty." Blake says, making her opinion known.

Bukakke Soba has voted.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted.

Dust N Lust has voted.

Rosirade has voted.

Anny Port has voted.

Rexxion has voted.

Mr Brady: "Rosirade is GF, just a hunch."

"Just a hunch? Just a freaking hunch!?" Ruby said, annoyed.

Terry Oliver has voted.

" 'Rosirade is GF, just a hunch.' " Yang mocked.

The Town has decided to lynch Mr Brady by a vote of 6 to 2.

"All over a freaking hunch! The heat level, 5 stars! They're calling the Atlas military!" Ruby yelled.

May Oum have mercy on your soul Mr Brady.

Rexxion: "I didn't heal Rosirade."

We have found Mr Brady's will.

Mr Brady's Will: Rosirade is GF

"I'm not!" Ruby shouted.

"He's so dedicated to it!" Yang said suspicion.

Mr Brady's Role was Serial Killer.

"He was the Serial Killer!" Yang shouted, slamming a hand on the desk. "You shouldn't have said anything!"

"Bastard." Ruby mumbled, just quiet enough so her teammates couldn't hear.

Night 3.

"Yet another night where i might die." Said Blake.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

" i didn't die again!" Blake said in surprise.

"We all good?" Weiss asked the other girls.

"Yep!" Yang and Ruby replied together.

Day 4.

"That's strange, no one's dead." Blake noticed.

Rexxion: "I was attacked last night. After calling out Rosirade."

"Rexxion was attacked last night." Weiss said, reading the chat.

Earrrrrrrrl: "Rosirade and Dust, seriously."

Rexxion: "i healed myself."

Dust N Lust: "Why do you keep calling me out? I'm a Veteran."

Earrrrrrrrl: "I investigated you."

Rosirade: "If i was GF, i would be immune!"

Mrs Simmens: "I looked at Rosirade and he's not suspicious either."

"Rexxion said he healed you, so why is he calling you out?" Yang wondered, scratching her head.

"I don't know. Maybe because he didn't heal me." Ruby theorized.

"I think Earrrrrrrrl might be one of the killers because he keeps calling us out." Weiss guessed.

Rexxion: "The healer (me) said they didn't heal you. So you are a liar."

"Let's test this." Weiss decides.

Voting begins.

Dust N Lust has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Dust N Lust.

Terry Oliver has voted for Dust N Lust.

Mrs Simmens: "There could be 2 healers."

Rexxion has voted for Rosirade.

Bukakke Soba has voted for Rosirade.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Rosirade.

Rosirade has voted for Dust N Lust.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Dust N Lust.

Anny Port has voted for Dust N Lust.

Daaaaaad has voted for Dust N Lust.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4.

"I'm going on alert again. After everyone voting for me, I'm not taking any chances." Weiss decides.

"And then Cardin gets revived by the Retrobutionist and gets shot again!" Yang joked.

"So gun beats Rock then?" Ruby says, going along.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors POOF!" Yang says, mimicking a gunshot.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 5.

"Why has no one died?" Blake asks, confused.

Rexxion: "it's still Rosirade."

Earrrrrrrrl: "Rosirade and Dust!"

Dust N Lust: "I'm a Vet! Stop it!"

Rexxion: "i know you're lying, I'm the healer! You lied about being healed!"

Rosirade: "I don't know who healed me, but i know i was healed on the first night after the SK attacked!"

Rexxion: "You said second night!"

Bukakke Soba: "You weren't healed."

Dust N Lust: "Rexxion is easy to accuse."

Rexxion: "now you're lying about what night."

Voting Begins.

Rexxion has voted Rosirade.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted Dust N Lust.

Bukakke Soba has voted Rosirade.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Rosirade.

Dust N Lust has voted for Rexxion.

Rosirade has voted for Rexxion.

Terry Oliver has voted for Rexxion.

Daaaaad has voted for Rexxion.

Mrs Simmens has voted for Rexxion.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Rexxion.

The Town has decided to put Rexxion on trial.

"Yeah! Earrrrrrrrl, you're next!" Weiss declared.

"This is gonna be interesting." Ruby predicted.

Rexxion: "GG Townspeople. There's two doctors. i called Rosirade out and got attacked."

"Well then shut the hell up!" Yang cried.

"What are we voting?" Blake asked.

"We're voting guilty." Weiss said firmly.

"I'm voting Innocent, because i'd rather have two possible doctors." Yang said, clicking the button.

Mrs Simmens has voted.

Terry Oliver has voted.

Daaaaad has voted.

Bukakke Soba has voted.

Rosirade has voted.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted.

Dust N Lust has voted.

The Town has decided to lynch Rexxion by a vote of 5 to 2.

"I'm voting guilty, i don't know why he keeps accusing me." Ruby states.

Rexxion: "Killing your doctor, get rekt!"

May Oum have mercy on your soul Rexxion!

Mrs Simmens: "You're being a dick."

Rosirade: "Dudes totally being a dick."

Yang looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye in disbelief before looking back at her screen.

We found Rexxion's Will.

Rexxion's Will:I lived as i died, bored out of my mind.

Rexxion's role was Doctor.

"So he's the most useless person ever, he didn't even keep a fucking record!" Yang said angrily.

"We were wrong, but he was easy to accuse so..." Weiss said, shrugging.

Night 5.

"Let's see if i die this night." Says Blake.

"That guy was such a dick." Yang grumbles.

"I wanna know who this Daaaaad person is, because he hasn't spoken at all." Blake states her suspicions.

"I think the other doctor is either Terry or Bukakke." Yang guesses.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I survived!" Blake shouts.

Day 6.

"Seriously? No one's died!" Ruby exclaimed.

Bukakke Soba: "I was attacked."

"Are one of you Bukakke?" Ruby asks, making Yang cringe.

"So i guess the other Doctor is Terry." Yang wonders.

Rosirade: "Told you! Two healers!"

Earrrrrrrrl: "Rosirade and Dust! Fucking seriously, lynch one if them!"

"Yeah, it's totally Earrrrrrrrl. He's gotta be one of them." Weiss declares, sick of Earrrrrrrrl's shit.

"Okay, vote for Earrrrrrrrl." Blake tells her teammates.

Voting begins.

Dust N Lust has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Terry Oliver has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Mrs Simmens has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Rosirade.

Anny Port has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Daaaaaad has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

The Town has decided to put Earrrrrrrrl on trial.

"And he's still voting for me!" Ruby says, chuckling at Earrrrrrrrl's stupidity.

"What an idiot!" Blake says, chuckling as well.

"Ruby, are you sure you're not suspicious?" Yang asks her sister.

"I was healed! There were two Doctors!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Then what's your role?" Yang asks.

"Um, um, whatchamacallit." Ruby says, stumbling over her words.

"Oh! Oh! What's your role?" Weiss asks sleazily.

"I can't tell you." Ruby states.

"Nah, you're telling us. What is it?" Weiss questioned, suspicions growing.

"I can't say because i have a target, and it's probably one of you!" Ruby confesses.

"Are you the Executioner?" Yang asks.

"I'm not saying anything, other than that have a target and haven't done my job yet." Ruby says firmly.

"So you're the Executioner!" Yang confirms, getting the idea.

Earrrrrrrrl: "Rose and Rade! @RQ#WFSDEgv!"

Anny Port: "Um, Earrrrrrrrl could be the Jester."

Daaaaaad: "Yeah he could be the Jester."

Dust N Lust has voted.

Mrs Simmens has voted.

Rosirade has voted.

Bukakke Soba has voted.

The Town has decided to Pardon Earrrrrrrrl by a vote of 2 to 2.

"Fuck!" Weiss exclaims.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us! Why didn't all of us vote guilty?" Yang asks in confusion.

"What the hell is Earrrrrrrrl's problem?" Blake wonders.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 6.

"What a pain in the butt!" Ruby says, frowning.

"This is the most intense game I've played today!" Weiss states.

"And may i remind you, we still have 3 Mafia left." Yang reminds everyone.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Well, okay. i died." Yang sighs in defeat.

"Who were you?" Ruby asks.

"I was Mrs Simmens. I was the Lookout." Yang confesses.

Day 7.

We found Mrs Simmens dead last night. She was killed by the Mafia. Her role was Lookout.

We found Mrs Simmens Will.

Mrs Simmens Will: N1 Got jailed, dude said they wanted to live. D2 They died. N2 Checked out Rosirade, visited by Mr Brady. D3 Rosirade lived, Mr Brady was SK. N3 checking out Earrrrrrrrl, nothing happened. N4 checking out Rexxion, visited by Terry and Bukakke. N5 checking out Daaaad.

"So night 6, i checked out Dust N Lust, that was the night i died." Yang says, giving a weird look at Weiss.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Ruby laughs, looking at Weiss too.

"I'm a Veteran! I'm a Veteran!" Weiss reiterated.

"You're a Veteran." Yang confirms.

"Yes, and i have no Alerts left." Weiss states.

"But how do we know you're the one who shot Cardin?" Ruby asks.

"I did, it said a Veteran killed him." Weiss states, as it if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But who do we know that's you?" Ruby questions.

Weiss facepalms.

"Look at the name! Dust N Lust! I can't come up with a name dumber than that!" Weiss says, annoyed.

Earrrrrrrrl: "Rosirade and Dust are Mafia! Vote for them!"

Dust N Lust: "OH MY OUM!!!"

Voting begins.

Dust N Lust has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Bukakke Soba has voted for Terry Oliver.

Kali Says Meow has voted for Daaaaad.

Terry Oliver has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Rosirade has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Dust N Lust.

Daaaaad has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

Anny Port has voted for Earrrrrrrrl.

The Town has voted to put Earrrrrrrrl on trial.

"Get him the fuck out of here!" Weiss says firmly.

"I still feel that he might be the Jester." Says Ruby.

"Yeah well, I'm willing to take that risk." Weiss says, not caring.

Earrrrrrrrl: "GUYS SERIOUSLY! Fuuuuuuuck!"

" 'Guys, seriously! Listen to me!' " Ruby mocks.

Bukakke Soba has voted.

Dust N Lust has voted.

Kali Says Meow has voted.

Terry Oliver has voted.Rosirade has voted.

Anny Port: "Earrrrrrrrl is probably Jester."

Rosirade: "I vote innocent."

The Town has decided to Pardon Earrrrrrrrl by a vote of 2 to 3.

Earrrrrrrrl has voted for Dust N Lust.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Daaaaad.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Terry Oliver.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Bukakke Soba.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Dust N Lust.

Earrrrrrrrl has changed their vote to Rosirade.

"Now he's just voting for everyone!" Ruby says in disbelief.

It's too late to continue voting.

"What a pain in the ass Jester." Ruby grumbles.

Night 7.

"I'm looking at Rexxion in the dead chat, he is LIVID." Yang states.

"Let's see if i survive yet another night." Blake says.

"Hey says that he and the other Doctor have been healing each other." Yang reads.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I still survived." Blake says simply.

"Good!" Ruby says happily.

Day 8.

"She didn't!" Yang chuckles seeing that someone died again.

Kali Says Meow was killed last night. She was killed by the Mafia. Her role was Sheriff.

"Oh shit! She was the Sheriff!" Ruby says in surprise, also surprising her friends.

Earrrrrrrrl: "So, are you going to side with me?"

Dust N Lust: "Nah Jester."

Rosirade: "Fucking Jester."

"Ruby!" Yang shouts in disappointment.

Yang takes a moment to count how many people are left.

"Okay, so there are 7 people left, and 3 of you are the GodFathers." Yang states.

"GodFathers?" Weiss says in confusion.

"You know what i mean!" Yang says, embarrassed.

Night 8.

"He's gotta be a Mafia because she claimed that she was Sheriff earlier, but the Sheriff is dead!" Ruby theorizes.

"Then we should've killed Him earlier!" Yang exclaims.

"We tried!" Ruby whined.

"Well not enough, only two of us voted!" Yang says, rubbing her temples.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I died, fuck this game!" Weiss yelled, flipping off the screen.

"Well, Earrrrrrrrl finally gets what he wants." Blake said, chuckling at the irony.

"EARRRRRRRRL! IF YOU'RE IN HERE, FUCK YOU!" Weiss shouts so everyone in the computer lab could hear her, getting some confused looks, and getting the stink eye from some people who turned around to see her flipping them off.

Day 9.

Dust N Lust was killed last night. She was killed by the Mafia. Her role was Veteran.

Earrrrrrrrl: "Finally! Okay, now one more left guys!"

Rosirade: "Are you happy? You got an innocent killed. You're guilty. The random townie was a healer, you can't be sheriff."

Earrrrrrrrl: "Oh wait, she was a Veteran..."

"Oh now you fucking realize! Fuck you!" Weiss yells, flipping off the screen again and getting more dirty looks from around the room.

Terry Oliver: "exe and jester both alive. Could be two Jesters now."

"He's right! there are two jesters!" Yang gasps. "Then there's literally one townie left!"

Night 9.

"Seriously, has Daaaaad ever said anything?" Blake asks, still suspicious.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 10.

"Oh! The other Doctor is dead!" Ruby exclaimed.

Bukakke Soba was found dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Doctor.

"Wait a minute, if the last Townie is dead then..." Yang says, getting suspicious.

GAME OVER. MAFIA WINS.

Rosirade, Daaaaad, and Terry Oliver win.

"Yes!!!" Ruby says triumphantly.

"Okay, guys, i have a confession to make. I survived the whole time, i was Earrrrrrrrl." Blake confesses.

"You little bitch!" Yang says in surprise.

Weiss slams her head on the desk and growls into her arms like a pissed off Ursa.

"I was the GodFather!" Ruby admits.

"What!? You fucking turd!" Yang screams, eyes turning red while Ruby laughs in victory.

"I was amazed, like why am i not dying!? The Mafia could've just killed me and be done with it!" Blake said, surprisingly happy.

"So you weren't Mafia, you were just a Jester just fucking with us!?" Yang swore, rubbing her temples again.

"And i was so lucky that the Random Townie was another Doctor, because it gave me an alibi!" Ruby says, gloating. "And i killed you Weiss! I was the one who had you killed!"

"I'm not pissed because you're Mafia, i was expecting that, but i wasn't expecting Blake to be my BIGGEST PAIN IN MY ASS!" Weiss screams, throwing her headphones across the room, causing some people to scatter to avoid being hit.

"And i defended you Ruby! I saw how everyone in the dead chat were cussing you out, and i told them they were dicks for being so accusy, and now i look like fucking idiot!" Yang ranted, grabbing a can of soda and downing it in one go.

"And again, i got so lucky. I was telling that there was another Doctor who wasn't speaking up, and lo and behold, THERE WAS ANOTHER DOCTOR WHO WASN'T SPEAKING UP." Ruby says, putting her feet up on the table.

"What's weird, is that someone walked by and i heard them whisper: 'Blake is master troll' and i didn't catch on, so now i also feel stupid." Weiss said, taking a long swig from her iced tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, i hope this was a nice change of pace for you, and that you all liked it! 

For the record, i just wanna let you know right now, don't expect me to update this story periodically like my other ones, this is just for fun, and will updated when i feel like it. 

Anyway, hope you guys liked it!

Chozin out!


	2. Episode 2: Who's Framing Who?

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem.

Chapter 2.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with the next hilarious instalment of Team RWBY's Town of Salem shenanigans!

Now before i continue on with the story, i wanna make a very important note for everyone.

Note: If you have any suggestions for a Lemon you gguys want me to write, do NOT leave suggestions for one on my Non-erotic stories, such as this one, or any i may make in the future.

Now with that being said, let us get ready to laugh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 2: Who's Framing Who?

Another day, another game of Town of Salem, featuring Team RWBY.

This Episode's Cast:

L

Litter Sister

Waldo

Macadamia

Jakie

Sapphire Rose

Leonardo

Bubbles

Azdush

Joe

Stan

Sassy Pants

Walter White

Bulbasaur

Pussy Face.

The Game Begins. Day 1.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang said, hyped up.

"L? Just the letter L?" Ruby said, reading the cast.

"Ha! Loser!" Yang teased, making an L on her forehead.

"It could be a reference to a show or something." Blake suggested.

"Hey Yang, where does L, 7, Wienie come from?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"I don't know." Yang said, not interested.

"The Sandlot! It's one of our favorite movies!" Ruby exclaimed, upset that Yang didn't know.

"You're killing me Smalls..." Weiss muttered.

Night 1.

Nothing really happens.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Ahhh~, i lived." Weiss said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Day 2.

"Oh no! They got Walter White!" Yang said, laughing.

"Guess Breaking Bad has ended early." Blake noted.

We found Walter White dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Spy.

"It's what you get for cooking meth. That shit is dangerous." Weiss said haughtily.

We Found a Death Note next to his body.

Death Note: Sometimes i need a big daddy.

" 'Sometimes i need a big daddy' ? That's creepy." Ruby said, reading the Death Note.

"Would that make it Little Sister then?" Yang guessed.

"i don't know, that sounds too obvious. Or the he could just be an idiot, who knows." Ruby says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Makes sense, it's reverse psychology." Blake mentions.

We found Jakie dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Doctor.

Little Sister: "The bakas deserved it!" 

" 'The bakas deserved it!' " Ruby says, giggling at Little Sister's words in the chat.

Leonardo: "Okay, let's be Honest, is it actually the Little Sister?"

Joe: "Okay, let's clear the air, Little Sister, where were you?"

"I hear you typing Weiss, are you Joe?" Ruby teased.

"I hate this keyboard so much..." Weiss grumbled.

"It's not so much the keyboard, you also put your head down like this," Blake says, lowering her head until it was inches away from her own keyboard. "Kind of a dead giveaway."

Little Sister: "With Onii-Chan."

"With Onii-Chan?" Weiss reads in confusion. " 'What is a Onii-Chan?' "

Sapphire Rose: "It means Big Brother."

"Oh, big brother okay." Weiss says, satisfied.

Joe: "is there a senpai involved?"

Little Sister: "he bought me a swimsuit. Never gonna wear it..."

Night 2.

"Do do do do do!" Yang hums to the music.

"Dun dun da, dun dun da! Dun dun da, dun dun da!" Ruby hums along too.

"Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! DUN DUN DUN DUN!" Weiss hums the lasts intense notes as the night ends.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"It's so nice when you don't die." Ruby says, happy that she survived the night.

"Yeah, you don't hear that UGH!" Blake says, mimicking the death sound.

Day 3.

"Well, we found Waldo's dead body." Said Ruby, seeing Waldo and Macadamia dead.

Waldo was found dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Escort.

Macadamia was killed last night. She was killed by the Mafia. Her role was Sheriff.

Bubbles: "Stan visited Waldo last night!"

Stan: "No i didn't, I'm not a role that visits people."

Bubbles: "He did!"

"You think maybe we should accuse Stan?" Weiss asked her teammates.

"Let's see." Blake suggested.

Voting Begins.

Bubbles has voted for Stan.

Joe has voted for Stan.

Azdush has voted for Stan.

Little Sister: "Bakas! All of you!"

Sapphire Rose has voted for Stan.

Leonardo has voted for Stan.

L has voted for Stan.

The Town has decided to put Stan on trial.

Stan: "I'm medium."

"So Bubbles said Stan was suspicious, but he's claiming he's the Medium." Ruby notes.

Bulbasaur: "Stan didn't kill Waldo! Leo did! I am lookout!"

"I'm gonna go with my gut on this one." Weiss says.

The Town has decided to Pardon Stan by a vote of 4 to 5.

Stan: "thank you."

"So if Stan turns out to be a killer, than we just let him go." Yang pointed out, hoping she was wrong.

Night 3.

"Let's see what happens." Said Weiss.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 4.

"Well, L is dead, and Bulbasaur is dead." Weiss said, seeing them both dead.

We found L dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Framer (Mafia).

We found a Death Note next to his body.

Death Note: Now they will all burn. -Leo.

"Um, hold on! Hold on a sec!" Ruby says, slapping her knee.

"Are you trying to defend yourself Ruby?" Yang asked the younger girl.

"Sounds like you need to explain yourself." Weiss says suspiciously.

"First of all, how do you know I'm Leonardo?" Ruby asks everyone else.

"Because you're freaking out." Weiss points out.

"Because so and so is framing me!" Ruby retorts.

We found Bulbasaur dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was lookout.

Leonardo: "OKAY BULLSHIT. BULLFUCKING SHIT. I'm being framed!" 

"Yikes, Ruby is pissed." Yang says, tugging at her collar.

"I'm pissed because someone is framing me!" Ruby shouts.

Leonardo: "I WOULDN'T ACCUSE MYSELF."

"But Bulbasaur's Will says that you visited Waldo the other night." Weiss mentions.

"It says so right here, 'Night 2: Leonardo visited Waldo, Leonardo is SK.' " Yang reads.

"Yeah, she's probably Mafia, or the Serial Killer herself!" Ruby theorizes.

"She's the lookout!" Yang shouted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that?"

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"Oh she is dead! Well good! She deserved it!" Ruby says angrily.

"Well, now you're not helping your case." Weiss says.

"No I'm not because I'm pissed that someone is framing me!" Ruby says, slamming her hand on the desk, making other people in the computer lab turn their heads.

"It's been weird since the first night, someone was framing Little Sister, someone's framing you, somebody's screwing with us." Yang notes.

Night 4.

"Let's see ifbi survive this night." Blake says.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!"

Team RWBY all breath a sigh of relief since they all survived.

Day 5.

This time, three people were found dead.

"Well, there were CLEARLY no deaths last night!" Yang says sarcastically.

We found Stan dead last night. He was Shot by a Vigilante. His role was medium.

We found his Will.

The Will: I hope you get thus man, hit me back, just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan, This is Stan.

Team RWBY all laugh aloud, reading Stan's will.

We found a Death Note next to his body.

Death Note: <3 Leonardo

"COME ON! COME ON!" Ruby exclaimed, the other girls laughing.

Little Sister was found dead last night. She was stabbed by a Serial Killer. Her role was Jester.

We found her will.

The Will: N1- Onii-Chan bought me a swinsuit. N2- Onii-Chan gave me weird pills. N3- Onii-Chan did weird things to me on the bed. N4- cried for an hour, i want to die.

The whole team laughed again.

" 'Did weird things to me on the bed!?' That's awful!" Yang says, laughing at the dark humor.

We found a Death Note next to her body.

Death Note: Vote against me, die! -Leo

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ruby shouted, getting more laughs from her teammates, and weird looks from others.

"Man, everybody hates Ruby this game!" Weiss said, wiping her eyes.

We found Sassy Pants dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Investigator.

We found his will next to his body.

The Will: N1- Waldo- Escort or Consort. N2- Pussy Face- GodFather or Mayor. N3- Sapphire Rose- BG, Jailor, or Lookout. N4- Leonardo- probably SK.

"Leonardo Probably SK!" Yang reads, laughing at Ruby's bad luck.

Leonardo: "DUDE.... THAT'S TWO PEOPLE CLAIMING IT WAS ME. This is horseshit!

Bubbles: "3, lol"

Sapphire Rose: "But if Invest claims Pussy Face... I'd say go for Pussy Face."

Voting Begins.

Sapphire Rose has voted for Pussy Face.

Bubbles has voted for Pussy Face.

Leonardo has voted for Pussy Face.

Joe has voted for Pussy Face.

The Town has decided to put Pussy Face on trial.

"Why are we voting Pussy Face?" Yang asks.

"I don't know!" Blake says, giggling.

Pussy Face: "I am Mayor."

Leonardo: "Reveal?"

Bubbles: "Kill him! He didn't reveal!"

Bubbles has voted.

Azdush has voted.

Joe has voted.

Sapphire Rose has voted.

Leonardo has voted.

The Town has decided to lynch Pussy Face by a vote of 4 to 1.

May Oum have mercy on you Pussy Face.

We found Pussy Face's Will.

The Will: I gotta take a shit! Move outta the way!

The girls all laughed reading the will.

Pussy Face's role was GodFather.

"Oh! Nice one!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now we just got the Serial Killer and one more Mafia." Blake mentions.

Night 5.

"By the way, who is Sapphire Rose?" Ruby asked. 

Nobody said anything, probably because they didn't know.

"Aw shit, I'm probably gonna die." Weiss said, realizing something.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Yep, I'm dead." Weiss says, confirming her suspicions.

"Nope, I'm not in the game anymore." Blake says, confirming that she's dead too.

Day 6. 

It's revealed that 3 more people died.

"I have a confession to make, i framed Ruby." Weiss admits. "I shot a Town member, framing Ruby, and now i died if guilt."

We found Bubbles dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Jester.

We also found his will.

The Will: A penis (plural penises or penes) is the primary sexual organ that male and hermaphrodite animals use to inseminate sexually receptive mates (Usually females and hermaphrodites respectively) during copulation.

"What the hell kind of Will is this!?" Yang says, laughing her head off.

"That's mine, i just copied and pasted the Wikipedia page for penis!" Blake admits, laughing too.

Joe was found dead last night. He died of guilt. His role was Vigilante.

We found Sapphire Rose dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Jailor.

"So, Ruby, how are you?" Yang asks her sister.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Ruby asks.

"I've had some GodFatherly duties to do."

"Funny, i had some Serial Killer duties."

Game Over. The Serial Killer wins.

Leonardo wins!

"Haha! The Ruby Rose deception works again!" Ruby says triumphantly.

"So my framing was right." Weiss says, not surprised.

"I legit thought Ruby was being framed." Blake admits.

"She wasn't being framed! it was obvious that it was her!" Yang says to Blake.

"I was framing myself the whole time! INCONCEIVABLE!!!" Ruby shouts!

"I figured it was you the whole time, i was just being quiet to be nice." Weiss tells her red headed leader.

"I was trying to frame the Little Sister in the beginning, but that didn't work, so i figured, 'Fine! I'll frame myself!' " Ruby says, putting her feet up on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone! I hope you all thought that was funny!

Catch ya later!


	3. Episode 3: You don't always win.

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem.

Episode 3.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a late night update for you all! Hope you guy's could use a good laugh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 3: You Don't Always Win...

A new day dawns over Beacon Academy, meaning it's time for more Town of Salem shenanigans.

"Alright girls, let's do this!" Yang says in an effort to hype up the other girls.

"Ohhhh, i hate my role so much! I had such a better one last game..." Blake groaned, not happy with her role.

This Episode's Cast

Michael Corleone

Garrow

Regulus

Megabyte

Copenhuggin

Makenatori

Gaylord

Donatello

Ten

Marsha

Sephiroth

Sebastian

Balofe

Steve Jobs

Caleb Flutterbutter

"Who's Ten's avatar supposed to be?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, probably Meg Turny." Yang replied, shrugging.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders, as she didn't even know where that name came from.

Night 1.

"So, whatcha guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"My job." Weiss said vaguely.

"What's your job then?" Ruby pressed.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Weiss said in a stern voice.

"It's something you can click on." Blake joked.

"Well you better not click me!" Ruby said with a cute, angry pout.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Are we good? Did we live the first night?" Ruby inquired.

"Yep!" The other three girls chorused.

"Yes!"

Day 2.

"Meg Turney's dead!" Yang said in surprise.

We found Ten dead last night. She was stabbed by the Serial Killer. Her role was Framer. (Mafia)

"Oh Framer!" Ruby said in surprise.

"So she was a Mafia!" Yang said firmly.

We found Michael Corleone dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Jester.

"Hah! The Mafia killed the fake Mafia!" Ruby chuckled at the irony.

Balofe: "Marsha, explain?"

Sebastian: "Marsha, what did you do?"

Marsha: "I'm a Sheriff."

"I almost said i investigated Gaylord." Weiss stated.

"So you're Marsha? Way to blow your cover Weiss." Ruby noted.

Weiss just waved her off, scoffing.

"It might be bad, because i see Yang with Serial Killer eyes!" Ruby said, pointing at her sister, Yang laughing along. "She's gonna crack you open like a coconut Weiss!"

Night 2.

"Do you guys think it's possible Marsha is Mafia?" Yang questioned her teammates.

"I can assure you Yang, that Marsha is NOT Mafia, because I'm a Sheriff!" Weiss said coldly, not liking Yang's accusation.

"I'll be honest with you guys, i'm the Escort." Blake admitted.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"We good?" Yang asked.

"Anyone alive?" Ruby asked.

"Nope!" Weiss said, taking her headphones off and dropping them on the desk, making some people in the computer lab turn their heads.

Day 3.

We found Marsha dead last night. She was shot by a Vigilante. Her role was Sheriff.

"Oh shit! Weiss died!" Ruby cried, Yang cringing at her language.

"Apparently it's MY FAULT, for not wanting to die!" Weiss said all exasperated.

"Oh you WERE the Sheriff!" Ruby says, seeing Marsha added to the graveyard.

"NO SHIT!" Weiss says in a "Well duh!" voice.

Garrow was killed last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Jailor.

Donatello: "Hmmm, Garrow Jailed me and then died."

Sebastian: "Does that mean you are let go?"

Donatello: "Don't turn this against me!"

Sebastian: "Why did he jail you? is my question."

Donatello: "He let me go, Medium speak to him!"

"'Medium speak to him!' " Yang chuckled.

Donatello: "I don't know why he jailed me."

Balofe: "You were jailed, and no one died to the Mafia last night. Just saying."

"Oh he's right! No one died to the Mafia last night!" Yang says, starting to put the pieces together.

Whether they are the RIGHT pieces, we have yet to fine out.

Night 3.

"So no one died to the Mafia while Donatello was jailed?" Ruby says, trying to up to speed.

"Yes." Yang confirms.

The sound of typing fills the room.

"Medium's talking to me." Ruby states.

"Oh yeah? What are you talking about?" Blake says suspiciously.

"Probably who's SK. Maybe the guy who was jailed." Ruby replies.

"I'm going to get a drink, be right back." Weiss says before standing out of her seat and walking out of the computer lab.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 4.

Makenatori was killed last night. He died of guilt. His role was Vigilante.

Copenhuggin was killed last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Sheriff.

"Oh we had two Sheriffs!" Yang says in surprise, now knowing who the random townie is.

Sebastian: "Guess no one can claim random now."

Donatello: "Okay, three people visited Copen last night."

"Three people? Well that's suspicious." Blake notes.

Donatello: "Balofe visited him, Sephiroth visited him, and Megabyte."

Megabyte: "Sephiroth is Mafia!"

Voting begins.

Megabyte has voted for Sephiroth.

Donatello has voted for Sephiroth.

Gaylord has voted for Steve Jobs.

Caleb Flutterbutter has voted for Sephiroth.

Steve Jobs has voted for Sephiroth.

Balofe has voted for Sephiroth.

The Town has decided to put Sephiroth on trial.

"What is your defense?" Blake says.

"Does he have a defense?" Ruby wonders.

Sephiroth: "What the heck... stop lynching town members u idiots."

"This is the first lynching!" Yang says, now confident that he's Mafia.

Balofe has voted guilty.

Sebastian has voted guilty.

Caleb Flutterbutter has voted guilty.

Steve Jobs has voted innocent.

Megabyte has voted guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Sephiroth by a vote of 4 to 1.

Sephiroth: "eh, whatever..."

"He didn't even give a good defense." Yang says, taking a sip of soda.

May Oum have mercy on your soul Sephiroth.

"Let's see what he was." Blake says, as Weiss comes back into the room, now with a bottle of iced tea in her hand.

"What did i miss?" Weiss asked as she sat back down.

"We got the other Mafia, now we just have the GodFather and the Serial Killer left." Ruby explained, getting Weiss up to speed.

Sephiroth's role was Mafioso.

"Hah! Got 'em!" Ruby says triumphantly.

"Yes!" Yang says victorious.

"Alright!" Blake says, happy with the result.

"Well, that happened." Weiss says simply.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4.

"So who do we think is suspicious?" Blake asks her friends.

"Is any of us a Doctor?" Ruby asks.

"Nope!" Yang and Weiss say together.

"I'm still suspicious about Donatello, ever since he was jailed, we've had like no Mafia killings." Ruby says.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 5.

"Hey, why is Regulus dead?" Ruby questions her friends.

Regulus was killed last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Doctor.

"So that's who healed me!" Ruby confirms.

Gaylord: "doctor thank you!!! he saved me!!!"

Balofe: "No Mafia killings last night..."

Megabyte: "Caleb is SK!"

Donatello: "Sebastian and Steve are quiet. I suspect SK or Mafia."

Steve Jobs: "i think someone tried to kill Gaylord but he was healed."

Voting Begins.

Megabyte has voted for Caleb Flutterbutter.

Caleb Flutterbutter has voted for Sebastian.

Sebastian has voted for Caleb Flutterbutter.

Gaylord has voted for Donatello.

Steve Jobs has voted for Caleb Flutterbutter.

Balofe has voted for Caleb Flutterbutter.

The Town has decided to put Caleb Flutterbutter on trial.

"Man, all he said was it's Sebastian, and he got voted up." Ruby says, feeling bad for the guy.

Caleb Flutterbutter: "Wait, So you're voting me, because you don't want me to explain why it's Sebastian?"

"Yes, we would like an explanation!" Ruby says, reading the chat.

"Yeah, this is your time to do it." Blake states.

Caleb Flutterbutter: "Then nope."

"He just said 'Nope'!? Why!?" Ruby asks, confused.

Balofe voted guilty.

Sebastian voted guilty.

Steve Jobs voted guilty.

Megabyte voted guilty.

The Town has decided to Lynch Celeb Flutterbutter by a vote of 4 to 0.

"Oh! We're burning him at the stake this time!" Ruby says, surprised at seeing the unique execution animation.

May Oum have mercy on your soul Caleb Flutterbutter.

"Thanks a lot guys, i was the Serial Killer." Yang says, irritably.

Caleb Flutterbutter's role was Serial Killer.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 5.

"This is bullshit." Yang cusses.

"Why didn't you explain yourself then!?" Ruby asks, confused by her sister's actions.

"Because as soon as i accused Sebastian, everyone voted for me, so why bother!?" Yang growls, her eyes flashing red.

"So since you think Sebastian is the GodFather, I'm gonna role block him, and see if anyone dies tonight." Blake says, clicking Sebastian's name.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 6.

"Yep! No one died!" Blake says, conforming her suspicions.

Balofe: "Ok, i distracted Sebastian, and no one died."

Steve Jobs: "I think that too, Sebastian is GF."

Donatello: "ok nice, Sebastian is GF."

"Vote for him!" Yang tells everyone.

Voting begins.

Sebastian: "I'm Lookout, i can prove it."

Balofe has voted for Sebastian.

Donatello has voted for Sebastian.

Megabyte has voted for Sebastian.

Steve Jobs has voted for Sebastian.

The Town has decided to put Sebastian on trial.

Sebastian: "I am Lookout!"

"Fuck off Sebastian..." Yang grumbles.

Sebastian: "Seriously! On the second night, i went to see Steve, he was visited by Gaylord, and then-"

"Just start voting." Blake tells everyone, confident that it's him.

Sebastian: "AND THEN HE WAS SO GAY! SO MUCH GAY! THERE WAS SOOOOOOOO MUCH GAYYYY!!!"

The girls all start laughing like hyenas, making everyone in the computer lab look in their direction.

"Now he's just trolling us!" Weiss says, wiping her eyes.

Sebastian: "I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! SO MUCH GAY! OH MY OUM MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!"

Balofe voted guilty.

Donatello voted innocent.

Steve Jobs voted guilty.

Gaylord voted innocent.

Megabyte voted guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Sebastian by a vote of 3 to 2.

May Oum have mercy on you Sebastian.

Sebastian's role was GodFather.

We also found his will.

The Will

Marsha is Weiss

Caleb is Yang.

"Hey, wait a minute, how does he know that?" Yang says suspiciously.

The girls turn to see Ruby laughing her ass off.

"Got something you wanna say Ruby?" Weiss asks in a tone of voice that just says "Busted."

"I was Sebastian!" Ruby choked out through her laughing fit.

"I knew it!" Weiss cheers, punching the air and taking a celebratory swing of iced tea.

"I figured it was you, since you love trolling us!" Blake says, giggling like schoolgirl.

Game over. The Town wins!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright guys, hope you all got a good laugh out of that!

Chozin out!


	4. Episode 4: Ruby's having a bad day.

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem.

Episode 4.

Hey Everybody! What's this? Another update 2 days in a row!? Inconceivable! No everyone, it's no joke, i decided to update this series with another funny chapter. Hope you all like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 4: Ruby's Having a Bad Day.

On this particular day, the girls were all playing several games of Town of Salem, but it seems that today is just not Ruby's day.

So here are the highlights from all of those games!

Round 1

Goliath the Jailor.

Accused of being guilty by a bunch of assholes and must defend his innocence.

Gets upset real easy.

"Okay, Blake if you're evil, hang me, if not, vote me innocent, I'm Goliath, and I'm the Jailor." Ruby tells to her faunas teammate.

"You're Goliath?" Blake asks for confirmation.

"Yes."

Goliath: "Red Badger can vouch, i jailed him last night and talked to him. Red Badger confirm!"

Red Badger: "That is true."

MusicalGuestWeiss voted guilty.

Derp voted guilty.

Bromance voted innocent.

Aeiou voted innocent.

Red Badger voted innocent.

The Town has decided to pardon Goliath by a vote of 2 to 3.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ruby sighs in relief.

"Well that's one mistake avoided." Weiss observed.

"Now we know who's guilty, it's MusicalWeiss, and Derp." Ruby explained.

"It's not Derp." Yang said simply.

"Then why did he vote me guilty!?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Because he's just an ass." Yang chuckled.

"Forget it, vote up Musical!" Ruby order everybody.

"We can't, it's already too late." Blake said, seeing the countdown reach 0.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night.

"Oh crap! Oh no! No!" Ruby exclaimed, realized that she made a serious mistake.

"What happened?" Weiss asked her leader.

"I forgot to jail someone!" Ruby whined, knowing that she's probably gonna die now.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"And i'm dead! I knew it!" Ruby cried as the screen went red.

"Aw, i died..." Blake groaned, seeing that she died too.

The next day.

The girls see that Ruby as Goliath, and Derp are both dead.

"Why did you vote me guilty Blake!?" Ruby asked the cat faunus, using common sense to realize that she was Derp.

Blake blushed in guilty and scratched the back if her head.

"Does something not click up here!? Are you missing a few brain cells!? Because that's what it seems like!" Ruby ranted.

Derp was killed last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Sheriff.

Round 2

Mr Wickenstein the Sheriff.

He is a lovable goofball who tends to be right with his gut decisions.

He sympathizes with the Mafia.

He wants to fuck Ruby Rose.

"Okay so Benny died, and Weiss died the first night." Ruby said, observing the graveyard.

"It's good that Benny died, since he was the Framer." Weiss gave her opinion.

"That's not a very nice thing Weiss, he may have just had a rough life and went down the wrong path." Ruby admonishes the white haired heiress.

"That doesn't forgive that fact that he's Mafia!" Weiss retorts.

"Now now, let me put this in perspective. Let's just say that I'm Mafia, which I'm not, but I'm Mafia, like my good friend Benny, and after i do all of my Mafia duties, I go to church, i donate money to charity, and then i get stabbed while doing that. Am i still a bad person?" Ruby monologued.

"Yes." Weiss says simply.

"Well fuck you then." Ruby cusses.

Voting begins.

"Vote for the guy who named himself Ruby Rose, fuck him! Fuck him too!" Ruby ranted. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

"Ruby! We're in the computer lab! Shut up!" Yang scolds her little sister.

Everyone then starts voting to Ruby Rose, but the day ends before they could be voted.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night.

"Crap, I'm gonna wake dead again..." Ruby grumbles.

"Why?" Yang wonders.

"Because whenever someone names themselves after me, they're usual doing my job." Ruby points out.

The countdown reaches its final seconds.

"I'm gonna wake up dead! I'm gonna wake up dead!" Ruby yells.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Son of a- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ruby rants, bashing the desk with her fist.

"Are you dead?" Yang asks, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes! Because Ruby Rose fucking killed me!" Ruby yells, making some other people in the computer lab turn their heads in confusion. "And i knew it was him, because i was the Sheriff, and i investigated him, and it said that so and so was the Mafia, and since i was the first to vote him, and he wasn't put to trial, he killed me!"

Round 3

Tony Piazza the Framer

Knows random facts about 1500's Earth for some reason.

Also is a good bullshitter.

Thinks Weiss is an idiot.

Plays baseball, and is also in the Mafia.

William Phips died last night. He apparently committed suicide. His role was Escort.

"Did you guys know that suicide rate in 1500's Earth was 26%?" Ruby explained to her friends.

"What is Earth?" Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

Meanwhile, everyone was voting for Sparkley because Dat Ain't Gucci was accusing him.

"Don't you think Gucci is actually evil and pushing the blame onto Sparkley?" Ruby wondered.

"He can't be." Said Yang.

"Why, are you Gucci?" Ruby asked her sister.

"No."

"Then why are you defending him?"

"Because i know what's like to be called out by someone who's bullshitting everyone." Yang explained.

"Then they could both be bullshitting us!" Ruby pointed out.

"Then we'll kill Gucci on the next day." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"That's rude though! Killing two people to find out the truth!? That's just mean!" Ruby said pouting.

The following day.

The girls see that Gucci was killed the previous night.

They all argued about who could've killed him, and Ruby accuses Weiss, because she believed she investigated Gucci, and then Gucci died the same night. Weiss retorts by saying that she didn't even investigate Gucci, and investigated Sparkley instead.

A few nights later.

"I'm in a little bit of a pickle." Ruby says.

"Oh yeah? What's your pickle?" Weiss askes, Blake giggling at her choice of words.

"I AM IN A BIG PICKLE!" Ruby shouts, typing away.

"You sure it's not a cucumber?" Yang jokes.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!"And I'm dead!" Ruby sighs in defeat.

The following morning.

Tony Piazza was killed last night. He was executed by the jailor. His role was Framer. (Mafia)

Round 4

Less Porn the Lookout.

Believes in Less Porn.

Also believes that Santa is the root of all evil.

Does not celebrate Christmas... or Hanukkah.

"Ruby! Are you Less Porn!?" Yang whisper hissed at her sister.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked.

"Why would you name yourself that!?"

"Because i believe in Less Porn."

Thank goodness no one else heard that.

It was during the second night, that shit was about to go down.

"Blake, since you're the Doctor, i beg of you, please heal Less Porn!" Ruby begs, making the faunus cringe at her phrasing. "Please! Because i think Santa is gonna shoot me!"

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"You were attacked!" Blake says in surprise.

"Thank you! I knew it! It's fucking Santa!" Ruby confirmed.

"Ruby!" Yang chastises.

The following day.

"I knew it was him! Now vote him! Send him back to the North Pole!" Ruby orders everyone.

Due to Ruby's orders, everyone votes for Santa to die. Except, there was a small problem.

The Jester will have his revenge from the grave.

"What!? Oh come on!!!" Ruby exclaimed, hitting her head on the desk.

You can probably guess what happened afterwards.

If not, the Jester haunted Ruby and she died the following night.

Round 5

Cookie Dough the Doctor.

Is not afraid of saying his role.

Thinks Yang is an idiot.

Has a very loose asshole.

"Okay, i died, i was the investigator, and Cookie Dough is the serial killer." Yang explained.

"I don't think that's true Yang." Ruby simpered.

"It said that Cookie Dough works with knives, and i died the same night i investigated him, so he's the Serial Killer." Yang monologued.

"I'm pretty sure he could be a Doctor." Ruby simpered.

"Ruby, are you Cookie Dough?" Weiss askes the redhead.

"Yes! I'm Cookie Dough, and i'm a Doctor!" Ruby yelled.

"Cookie Dough is the Serial Killer!" Yang retorted.

"I'M COOKIE DOUGH! IT'S MY FAVORITE ICE CREAM!" Ruby yelled back.

The following night.

"Blake, you're the Vigilante, go shoot Cookie Dough!" Yang ordered.

"Blake, I'm a Doctor! You don't believe me, fine! I'll prove it! I'll heal you! Now which one are you?" Ruby asked, ready to click the button.

Blake however remained silent, and clicked a button while smirking.

"Don't you shoot me Blake! Don't you shoot! Don't you Fucking-!"

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"OUM FUCKING DAMN IT ALL!!!" Ruby screams while bashing the table repeatedly, making everyone else in the computer lab look in her direction in disbelief.

Even innocent little Ruby had a breaking point.

"DAMN IT ALL! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOU AGAIN!!!" Ruby yells at the top of her lungs, pointing at Yang, Weiss, Blake, and then Yang again.

Yang meanwhile starts laughing her ass off while Weiss just chugs her iced tea.

"Am i alive right now?" Blake says weakly.

Meanwhile, everyone watching the scene pulls out their Scrolls and starts recording.

"Thanks a fucking lot guys! You all fucked me! My asshole is now the size of this cup thanks to you! THAT'S HOW MUCH YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN FUCKING ME!" Ruby rants, showing them an empty cup that was 4 inches wide.

"Um Ruby?" Yang says, blushing at seeing everyone with their scrolls out.

"LOOK AT THIS! This was my asshole before, AND THIS IS IT NOW!!!" Ruby fumes, comparing the inside of the cup to the hole in the middle of a CD.

"RUBY ROSE!" A stern voice comes from the door.

Ruby turns to yell at the newcomer, only to find that it's Professor Goodwitch, and her voice fails.

"Come with me young lady." Glynda says in a threatening whisper.

"But, i- i-..." Ruby stammered, her voice hoarse from the yelling, but she sighs in defeat, and follows Professor Goodwitch out.

Yep, today just wasn't Ruby's day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright guys! Hope you all liked this surprise chapter! 

Chozin out!


	5. Episode 5: The Red Jester and The Yellow Mafia

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem.

Episode 5.

Hey Everybody! Guess who's back with a new chapter? It's ya boi Chozin!

Before we begin, i just wanna say sorry for being inactive lately, i just haven't been in a writing mood for a little while, but I'm here now, so i hope that's good enough!

Now let's get funky!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 5: The Red Jester and The Yellow Mafia.

Unfortunately, due to Ruby's obscenity filled outburst from our last episode, she was given a week of Detention and made to clean all of the bathroom floors in Beacon.

After suffering through it, she was finally able to begin playing Town of Salem again, although this time she only had Yang playing with her, since Blake and Weiss were in the library studying for an essay for Professor Port.

Since the two sisters were the only ones playing, they thought that it would be a neat idea to work together, based on what roles they were given that game.

This Episode's Cast

Trainer Red

Trainer Yellow

Pkmn is Gay

Black Dildo

Right Hook

Burrito

James Carter

Psycho Radar

Mary Jane

Trainer Black

Acid

Desert Eagle

Oum

Popo

Cotton Spore

"Okay, I'm the Jester." Ruby confirmed, as she got her role.

"Mafioso." Yang said, intrigued by her role.

"So what's our goal?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Okay, so how about we work together to get rid of the Serial Killer, and then i convince the Town to lynch you, and then you haunt the GodFather, and I'll take his place. Sound good?" Yang asked, after laying out her plan.

"I love it!" Ruby said, satisfied.

Day 1.

"So I'll just talk to the other Mafia that i have a friend who's willing to help, and can help us win." Yang explained.

Trainer Red: "Well, looks like i just caught a Black Dildo! :D"

"Oh my Oum Ruby..." Yang said, rolling her eyes at her sister getting into character.

Night 1.

"How much you wanna bet that our plan is gonna get screwed up and i die the first night?" Ruby asked with a wry smile.

"Well, at least i can see if the Mafia actually plan to do that." Yang said, typing to her teammates.

"And then you'll rat them out if they actually try to." Ruby joked.

"NoNoNoNo!!! That's my friend!!!" Yang freaked out, typing away like a maniac.

"They're actually doing it!? NO NO NO! Tell them that you'll rat them out! Tell them that you'll be the worst Mafia ever!" Ruby exclaimed, having a mini panic attack.

Yang typed away, sweating bullets.

"Tell 'em no cannolis Yang! TELL 'EM NO CANNOLIS!!!" Ruby screamed, as other students stared, wondering if Ruby's gonna have another breakdown.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Okay! You're good!" Yang said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Awww man, i can't trust you cannoli fucks..." Ruby said exasperated, evidently her newfound potty mouth having gone nowhere.

Day 2.

"Oh shit, the Framer's dead!" Yang noticed, seeing that her former teammate was killed instead of Ruby.

We found Black Dildo dead last night. He was killed by the Serial Killer. His role was Framer. (Mafia)

We found Right Hook dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Medium.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Trainer Black is the GodFather." Yang tells her sister.

Trainer Red: "Remember when i said i caught a black dildo... i was just kidding. I have no idea why he died.

Trainer Black: "Is that a threat to me SK?"

Trainer Red: "Nope! NOPE NOPE!"

Oum: "Well, i know who the random Townie is."

Trainer Yellow: "Who is it?"

Oum: "Random Townie is a Transporter."

The Day ends.

Night 2.

"So you make sure Trainer Black doesn't come knocking on my door okay?" Ruby reaffirms.

"No problem. He's going after Desert Eagle anyway." Yang replied.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Ooh i was transported!" Ruby says in surprise.

"Are you still alive?" Yang asks.

"Yeah I'm good." Ruby nods.

Day 3.

Desert Eagle was killed last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role is Jailor.

"So how about when it's time to vote, we vote up James Carter?" Ruby suggests.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang agrees.

Trainer Red: "James Carter, aren't you dead yet?" What are you, like, 98?"

James Carter left the game.

"Hahaha! He just left!" Yang chuckles, Ruby joining in.

"In that case, go for Psycho Radar!" Ruby decides.

Cotton Spore has voted for Psycho Radar.

Burrito has voted for Psycho Radar.

Popo has voted for Psycho Radar.

Trainer Black has voted for Psycho Radar.

Trainer Red has voted for Psycho Radar.

Trainer Yellow has voted for Psycho Radar.

The Town has decided to put Psycho Radar on trail.

Psycho Radar: "I'm Investigator, but I'm dead either way now..."

Burrito has voted Guilty.

Oum has voted Innocent.

Trainer Red has voted Guilty.

Acid has voted Guilty.

Popo has voted Innocent.

Cotton Spore has voted Innocent.

Trainer Yellow has voted Guilty.

The Town has decided to Lynch Psycho Radar by a vote of 4 to 3.

Psycho Radar: "Fuck all you!"

May Oum have mercy on your soul Psycho Radar.

His role was Investigator.

Trainer Red: "By the Way Pkmn Is Gay, I'd be careful if i were you, no one calls Pokemon Gay!"

"That's gonna put a target on you Ruby." Yang giggled.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 3.

"Okay, now go shoot Pkmn!" Ruby ordered her sister.

"On it!" Yang said, clicking the button.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I got transported again!" Ruby said as she got the notification.

Day 4.

Oum was killed last night. He was shot by a Vigilante. His role was Escort.

Pkmn Is Gay was brutally murdered last night. She was killed by the Mafia, and she died of guilt. Her role was Vigilante.

James Carter was killed last night. He committed suicide. His role was Sheriff.

"The GodFather is like, 'You better not be trolling me!'" Yang laughed.

Trainer Red: "Okay... okay... i was joking last night. I didn't want Pkmn to die, that was a mistake!"

Trainer Yellow: "She died after you called her offensive."

Trainer Red: "It was a joke! C'mon!"

"You are SO gonna get lynched!" Yang chuckled.

Cotton Spore has voted for Trainer Red.

Trainer Yellow has voted for Trainer Red.

Trainer Red: "WTF!?"

Trainer Black has voted for Trainer Red.

Acid has voted for Trainer Red.

The Town has decided to put Trainer Red on trial.

"Here we go!" Yang said, now that their plan is working out.

Trainer Red: "Look, what if i say, I've been working with the Mafia, aannnd i know who it is? Soo let me live! Oum may have left you, but i haven't!"

The Town has decided to Lynch Trainer Red by a vote of 6 to 0.

"Yes!" Yang says in triumph.

Trainer Red: "Guyyys!!! You fucked up!"

May Oum have mercy on your soul Trainer Red.

The Jester will have his revenge from the grave!

Burrito: "Uh oh!"

"The GodFather is probably gonna have a word with me!" Yang quips.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4.

"Alright! Time to haunt Trainer Black!" Ruby says deviously, clicking the button.

"I shall rise!" Yang says, typing in her will.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"NOOOOO!!!" Yang screams, making everyone in the computer lab flinch and stare.

"What just happened!?" Ruby asks, worried by her sister's sudden outburst.

"The GodFather killed me!!!" Yang yell in disbelief.

Day 5.

The next day came, revealing that four people where now dead!

"Yang, what the hell happened!?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"The transporter! He swapped me with the GodFather's target!" Yang moaned, upset that the master plan was foiled by the Random Townie.

It then showed that Trainer Black was killed by the Jester, Trainer Yellow was killed by the Mafia, Popo comited suicide, as well as Cotton Spore.

And it turned out that Popo was the Serial Killer the whole time!

"Oh! And look at that, the GodFather ratted you out anyway!" Ruby said, reading the GodFather's will.

Game Over. The Town wins.

Burrito: "Yay?"

Mary Jane: "Niceeee, won a whole game without saying a word."

"Man, the entire Mafia AND the Serial Killer wiped out in a single night!" Ruby said, finding the irony funny.

"All because of that mother fucking Transporter!" Yang said, now also finding it funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright guys, hope you all liked that one!

Chozin out!


	6. Episode 6: Shaman Strikes Again!

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem

Episode 6

Shamalan Strikes Again!

Hey Everybody! Welcome back to more Town of Salem shenanigans with Team RWBY!

Hope you enjoy this one, since it's based on one if my favorite Town of Salem videos by the Derp Crew!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ruby and Yang had some hilarity playing with only each other for a change, it's time for the whole team to get back into this fucked up town.

This Episode's Cast

Wonder Woman

Base

Face

Jackie

Little Man Clyde

Amber Alert

Samuel Harris

Ace

Race

Levi

Squishy

Pin Head Larry

CannonBall Jenkins

Jackie's Sister

Harley

"Flash." Blake says.

The rest of the team giggles.

"That's not how that works Blake." Weiss corrected her.

Night 1

"Little Man Clyde is Weiss by the way." Ruby announced.

"I've got like the most pacifistic role in the game." Yang mentions.

"Nah, you're evil, i guarantee it." Ruby jokes.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"We all survived the first night!" Ruby cheers.

Day 2

"Oh no, they killed Amber Alert!" Ruby says, upset.

"Oh wow, that sucks." Weiss says sarcastically.

"Weiss is evil, i can tell!" Ruby says, noticing Weiss's sarcasm.

Amber Alert was killed last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Escort.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss questions her leader.

"Little Man Clyde is evil, roll with me here." Ruby says, typing in the chat.

Ace was killed last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Sheriff.

"Why do you think I'm evil?" Weiss inquires, not liking these accusations.

"Well, you were really sarcastic when Amber Alert died." Blake pointed out.

"Maybe I'm just really invested in the game." Weiss countered.

Wonder Woman was found dead last night. She apparently committed suicide. Her role was Veteran.

Jackie's Sister: "Little Man Clyde was suspicious last night."

"That's totally Ruby!" Yang chuckles.

"Is that you Ruby?" Weiss says all smarmy.

"I ain't saying shit, but i agree with 'em!" Ruby shrugs it off.

Little Man Clyde: "Evidence?"

Jackie's Sister: "Well he's a fuck first of all."

"Well he's a fuck first of all, That sounds like something Ruby would say." Blake says, laughing.

"Seriously, we have to vote for Little Man Clyde!" Ruby insists.

The other players however, try to vote for Ruby instead.

"Hey whoa whoa whoa! I'm Jackie's Sister, why are you all voting me!?" Ruby freaks out.

The Day ends.

Night 2

"I'm probably going to die tonight." Ruby whines.

Yang tries to comfort her sister.

"By the wall, Weiss is typing away, i tell you, she's up to something!" Ruby points out, Weiss trying to ignore her.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Someone nursed me back to health!" Ruby sighs in relief.

"I got information! I got information!" Yang yells, getting the attention if her teammates, and some curious people in the room.

Day 3

"Wait, Yang what are you talking about!? Are you alive!?" Ruby asks worridly.

"I'm dead! I was Jackie!" Yang admits.

"YOU'RE JACKIE!?" Ruby shouts, pointing at her sister while the other girl laugh.

Jackie was found dead last night. She was shot by the Mafia. Her role was Medium.

Race was found dead last night. He apparently committed suicide. His role was Jailor.

Jackie's Sister: "I have information! First of all... you killed my sister! Little Man Clyde visited her last night. Second, i was attacked and healed last night!"

Little Man Clyde: "No i didn't!"

"I don't trust that Base guy, he seems suspicious." Yang wonders out loud.

"Then we have to kill both Little Man Clyde and Base!" Ruby insists.

The other players start voting for Ruby again.

"NO!" Ruby moans.

Little Man Clyde has voted for Jackie's Sister.

Face has voted for Jackie's Sister.

Jackie's Sister has voted for Little Man Clyde.

Samuel Harris has voted for Jackie's Sister.

Harley has voted for Jackie's Sister.

Base has voted for Jackie's Sister.

The Town has decided to put Jackie's Sister on trial.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll reveal!" Ruby panics.

"Reveal? Wait, are you the Mayor?" Blake realizes.

"YES! I'M THE FUCKING MAYOR!" Ruby shouts, drawing looks from the other students.

Jackie's Sister has revealed themself as the Mayor.

"Oh shit!" Yang and Weiss say together.

Jackie's Sister: "Mayor! Now hang Clyde and Base!"

"Oh man Ruby, you got such a big target on you!" Blake says amused, wondering what's gonna happen now.

Base: "Oh hey, Ruby's the Mayor!"

Weiss and Blake laugh at Base's quip.

CannonBall Jenkins has voted Guilty.

Face has voted Innocent.

Squishy has voted Innocent.

Harley has voted Innocent.

Base has voted Guilty.

Little Man Clyde has voted Guilty.

The Town has decided to Pardon Jackie's Sister by a vote of 3 to 3.

"Holy crap, look at all the people who tried to vote you off!" Yang says in surprise.

"Clyde Clyde Clyde!" Ruby chants, voting for Clyde.

The Town has decided to put Little Man Clyde on trial.

"Fuck." Weiss cusses.

"Your friend Base is next Weiss!" Ruby tells the heiress.

"Why did ya kill me Weiss!?" Yang accuses her.

"I'm the Escort!" Weiss defends.

"No you're not!" Yang retorts.

The Town has decided to lynch Little Man Clyde by a vote of 5 to 4.

"Aw shit, i just realized that Amber was the Escort..." Weiss facepalms.

May Oum have mercy on your soul Little Man Clyde.

Little Man Clyde's role was Mafioso.

"I'll tell you guys right now, I'm the Investigator." Blake informs them.

"Well since I'm dead, i could tell you guys my cohorts." Weiss suggests.

Night 3.

"We know Base and CannonBall Jenkins are them." Ruby points out.

"CannonBall is, but Base isn't." Weiss corrects.

"Don't listen to Weiss." Yang says, not believing her.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Weiss complains.

"And you killed me!" Yang counters.

"Base is not Mafia! I can tell you who the GodFather is!" Weiss argues back.

"Hey, I'm the Mayor of FuckTown, and you if you guys don't shut up, I'll evict you from here!" Ruby jokingly threatens.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"No one attacked me!?" Ruby says in surprise.

Day 4

"Everyone's alive!" Ruby says, seeing that no one died the previous night.

"I investigated Base, and it said that he's good with documents, so he's a framer." Blake informs everyone.

"You guy's are idiots." Weiss says. "I'm going to get some popcorn." She then gets up and leaves the room.

Jackie's Sister: "Base, why did you vote me Guilty?"

Base: "Because it's funny. :D"

Jackie's Sister: "Fuck you! I'm the Mayor of funny!"

"Good one Ruby!" Yang chuckles.

As voting begins, Yang sees something going on in the dead chat.

"Oh my gosh, Amber's a little shit!" Yang points out.

"What's going on?" Blake asks.

"She claims that she knows who the GodFather is, who the Serial Killer is, She says that she was in the same room with them, but is pissed that they killed her so early." Yang explains while Ruby and others vote for Base.

"Time for Base to hang around." Ruby says as she votes guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Base by a vote of 6 to 1.

Weiss comes back into the room with a bag of popcorn and she smirks, seeing Base being executed.

The Jester will have his revenge from the grave.

"Ohhhh..." Ruby groans.

"What did i say???" Weiss says, condescendingly.

Jackie's Sister: "Base... i love you!"

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4

"You brought that on yourself guys." Weiss says simply, eating a handful of popcorn.

"AMBER! AMBER!!! You little shit!" Yang yells at her in the dead chat.

"He's gonna come after me soo hard." Ruby says, defeated.

"Me too, i voted for him too." Blake points out.

"I completely forgot about the Jester until the last minute." Ruby admits.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Yep, I'm dead!" Ruby concedes.

"I died!" Blake says as well.

Day 5

The next morning, they see that CannonBall Jenkins died as well, and as it turns out, he was the Framer.

"I investigated Squishy last night, and it said that he works with knives, so that's a clue!" Blake informs everybody.

"Amber was such a dick." Yang grumbles.

They watch the town talk amongst each other, and then when voting comes, they all vote for Levi.

"Levi is the GodFather, by the way." Weiss admits.

The Town votes Guilty, and Levi is executed, revealing that he was indeed the GodFather.

"Now they just have to vote for Squishy the next day." Yang points out.

The following day, there are only Squishy, Pinhead, and Harley left.

They have a back and forth with each other, and soon, voting comes and Squishy votes for Harley, while votes for Squishy.

"Oh man, it's neck to neck!" Weiss says, amusingly, sharing her popcorn with the other girls.

"C'mon Pinhead, vote for Squishy!" Ruby cheers.

"I'm Dirty Dan! I'm Dirty Dan!" Blake jokes.

A few seconds pass and nothing happens.

"What's going on!?" Ruby panics.

"Is he AFK!?" Yang freaks out.

Pinhead then votes... for Harley.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The girls all shout, making everyone in the room stare.

However, it only turns out that Pinhead was just trolling everyone, and votes innocent.

"Oh thank goodness, he was joking!" Ruby sighs in relief.

"Yeah, but now someone's going to die tonight, and there'll only be two people left!" Weiss points out.

The next day comes, and reveals that Squishy is now dead.

"WHAT!?!" The girls yells, along with everyone else in the room who was watching.

"It wasn't Squishy!?" Blake couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's gotta be Harley!" Weiss states.

Harley: "Hi! How are you?"

Pinhead Larry: ...

Harley: "Everyone vote Pinhead!"

"Is he seriously saying everyone vote Pinhead!?" Weiss said in disbelief while everyone else laughs.

The day ends and everyone waits for the reveal.

"WHAT!?!?" Yang shouts, everyone else's jaws dropping. "It was Pinhead!!!" 

"Oh my Oum, the amount of plot twists today!" Ruby says, rubbing her head.

"This has gotta be one of the best games of Town of Salem I've every played." Weiss says, munching on popcorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked that one.

Chozin out!


	7. Episode 7: The Ultimate Plan!

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem!

Episode 7.

The Ultimate Plan!

Hey Everybody! I know! I know! It's been too long since I last updated this story, but I'm here now, so let's get to it!

I never abandoned this story, if I did, I would have said so. I know I'm late, but I'd rather have a late update instead of abandoning a story.

So anyway, let's see what Team RWBY have up their sleeves!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A new day dawns over Beacon Academy, which means it's time for another game of Town of Salem with the RWBY Crew!

This Episode's Cast

Francis

Ironwood's Nuts

Adam Sandler

Idk

Jack

Fill or Feed

Steamed Pickles

Monte(RIP)

Sentry Bot

Phil Gerby

Zyra

Me Cool

Deodat Lawson

Kevin Bacon

Day 1

"Well, i got an interesting role." Blake comments as the game begins.

"Sounds like you could be the random townie." Yang points out.

"Might be." Weiss agrees.

Ironwood's Nuts: "roles"

Sentry Bot: "Hello General"

"Weiss is Sentry Bot." Yang guesses, looking at her Snow White teammate.

"S-Shut up!" Weiss stutters.

"C'mon Weiss, only you would say Hello so casually to General Ironwood!" Ruby teases as the first night begins.

Night 1

"I just remembered, i need to write my log." Yang says, typing away.

"I just finished mine." Blake says, after yawning.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

"I'm alive!" Weiss says proudly.

"Anyone else?" Blake asks.

"We're good!" Both sisters call out.

Day 2

The next day begins and Team RWBY sees that Fill or Feed and Steamed Pickles are dead.

"Noo! The pickles!" Ruby crys in mock sadness.

"Not the pickles!" Yang joins her sister.

"Anything but the pickles!" Weiss says, pretending to wipe a tear away.

We found Steamed Pickles dead last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. His role was Escort.

We also found his will.

Steamy the slut.

Night 1: Celibate.

The girls laugh reading the will.

"Escort is already dead? Wow, there goes the slut." Blake chuckles.

"That's why whoring yourself out isn't the best idea." Weiss says as she takes a swig of iced tea.

We found Fill or Feed dead last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. Her role was Medium.

Monte(RIP): "I got transported last night."

"Oh, so the random townie is a Transporter? I take it that's you Blake?" Weiss questions the disguised faunas.

"Yeah, that's me." She confirms.

Adam Sandler: "Random lynch time, let's do it!"

The girls laugh when they read that in the chat.

"Someone's ready!" Blake quips.

"So Blake, since you're the Transporter, can transport someone say, Ironwood's Nuts, could you prevent them from being killed if they were targeted by say, the Mafia, right?" Ruby asks her.

"Pretty much, I have the power to choose who lives and dies." Blake chuckles darkly.

Kevin Bacon: "Zyra role now"

Zyra: "lookout"Kevin Bacon: "lies, I investigated you and it said you work with knives. Sk, hang him to prove it."

"Sounds like Zyra got some explaining." Yang says, clicking her vote.

Kevin Bacon has voted for Zyra.

Zyra has voted for Kevin Bacon.

Idk has voted for Zyra.

Sentry Bot has voted for Zyra.

Jack has voted for Zyra.

Me Cool has voted for Zyra.

Ironwood's Nuts has voted for Zyra.

Troya has voted for Zyra.

The Town has decided to put Zyra on trial.

Zyra: "Stupid random lynching"

"I think I'm gonna vote for Guilty." Blake says, making her decision.

"So am i." Yang agrees.

Ruby and Weiss agree too.

The Town has decided to lynch Zyra by a vote of 9 to 3.

Zyra: "Damn"

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

"And it turns out he's...!" Blake says, preparing for the answer.

Zyra's role was Serial Killer.

"Oh thank goodness!" Weiss exclaims in relief.

"GG!" Blake claps.

"Got him!" Yang nods in approval.

"Take that evil doer!" Ruby says in triumph.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 2.

"Well, you guys already know that I'm Transporter, so got any suggestions?" Blake asks her teammates.

"Do what Ruby suggested and transport General Ironwood!" Yang advises.

"Who do i switch him with?" Blake asks, going along.

"Try Adam Sandler! It'll be funny!" Ruby asks.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

"Whew!" Weiss breaths a sigh of relief.

Day 3.

"Ironwood's dead!" Yang exclaims.

The rest of the girls laugh at the fact that by sheer coincidence, their plan worked and Ironwood's Nuts died.

"I can't believe that worked!" Ruby said happily.

We found Ironwood's Nuts dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Vigilante.

"He's a Vigilante? Huh, wonder what Adam Sandler is?" Ruby says to herself.

"So if we keep switching Adam Sandler with someone else, we could keep him alive." Yang points out.

"But then everyone else will die." Blake counters.

"True, i had one game where i got transferred with my own GodFather and got shot." Yang says, remembering that one game she had with Ruby.

"Can we get rid of Adam Sandler already? Look at what he's typing in the chat!" Ruby shows to her friends.

Adam Sandler: "Random Lynch Time!"

"Random Lynch Time!" Yang mimics, laughing.

Sentry Bot: "Maybe we should lynch Sandler?"

Francis: "Sandler, what the hell?"

"We should vote up Sandler." Yang decides.

"Wait! He could be the Jester!" Ruby points out.

"Ooh, that's right." Blake agrees.

"Ehhhh... YOLO?" Ruby says, clicking on him.

Sentry Bot has voted for Adam Sandler.

Phil Gerby has voted for Adam Sandler.

Kevin Bacon has voted for Adam Sandler.

Jack has voted for Adam Sandler.

Francis Has voted for Adam Sandler.

Adam Sandler has voted for Kevin Bacon.

Troya has voted for Adam Sandler.

The Town has decided to put Adam Sandler on trial.

"I don't know, i want to vote Guilty, but i want others to vote Guilty." Ruby says, unsure of her decision.

"I don't care if it's a Jester, just as long as i don't vote Guilty." Blake says, smirking.

The Town has decided to lynch Adam Sandler by a vote of 3 to 2.

"Oh shit! That was a close vote!" Ruby says in surprise.

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

The Jester will have his revenge from the grave.

"Who voted!? Who voted!?" Weiss asked frantically.

"Not me!" Yang, Blake, and Ruby all said.

"Phew, thank goodness!" Weiss said, calming down.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 3.

"So what's the plan guys? Who do i switch?" Blake inquires.

"Try swapping Gerby with Kevin Bacon, and I'll watch over him to see what happens." Ruby theorizes.

"Sounds like a plan." Blake agrees.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Well I'm safe." Blake confirms.

Day 4.

"Gerby's dead!" Weiss exclaims.

"GERBY!" Yang yells.

"Haha! I'm like a god!" Blake laughs.

We found Deodat Lawson dead last night. He died of guilt over lynching the Jester. His role was sheriff.

Phil Gerby was found dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was Jailor.

"So i was watching over Kevin Bacon, and it seemed that he was visited by Me Cool." Ruby lets her teammates know.

"I don't know guys, i keep getting innocent people killed..." Blake says, unsure about their plans.

"So if Me Cool might be Mafia, let's try switching him with Sentry Bot, so he ends up killing himself." Yang suggests.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4.

"So we just switch Sentry Bot with Me Cool, right?" Ruby reiterates.

"Yup!" Yang confirms.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Wait, i was transported!" Yang says in surprise.

Day 5.

Kevin Bacon was found dead last night. He was killed by the Mafia. His role was investigator.

"Well, now i know who Yang is." Blake said.

"i got scared, because it popped up red and i was like Ahhh- oh? Oh!" Yang tells them.

Just then, Yang realizes something.

"Wait, Blake you were supposed to transport Me Cool!" The blond says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, i thought something seemed off." Ruby says, scratching her chin.

"Uhh, I did Troya instead." Blake confirms.

"Why?"

"Every time i go with my gut, people die!" Blake exclaimed, pointing her hands at the screen.

"Well you know what, i watched over Kevin Bacon, and guess who visited him? Monte(RIP)!" Ruby accuses.

"Okay, let's figure out who Monte(RIP) is going to target next, then switch it around so Monte(RIP) ends up killing himself." Blake suggests.

"Say something stupid in the chat, so he might come after you!" Weiss explains her idea.

"It's too late! It's already night again!" Ruby points out.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 5.

"Okay, who's most likely to be Monte(RIP)'s next target?" Ruby asks the others.

"I'm the Doctor, so he might come after me." Weiss suggests.

"You're Sentry Bot, right?" Ruby asks for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Then switch Monte(RIP) with Weiss!"

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Okay! I've been switched!" Weiss confirms.

"And...?" Yang says in anticipation.

Day 6.

Ruby: "YEEEAAAHH!!!

Blake: "WOOO!!!

Weiss: "HAHAHAAA!!!"

Yang: "Yeah! TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The other students in the computer lab who've been watching them cheer along with Team Ruby.

Monte(RIP) was found dead last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. His role was Jester.

"Wai-What! Jester!?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Who could it be then?" Weiss wondered.

"Hold on, has Jack said a thing the entire game?" Ruby asks.

"Let me check the chat." Yang says. "Uhhhhh... No! He hasn't talked at all!"  
"Then he might still try to go after Sentry Bot." Ruby suggests.

"I'm baiting him out right now." Weiss confirms.

Sentry Bot: "Jack role?"

Jack: "You?"

Sentry Bot: "I asked first!"

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 6.

"Blake, you gotta switch me!" Weiss tells the cat faunas.

"But how do we know he's gonna come after you again?" Blake asks.

"He might, since he's probably thinking that What are the odds that Sentry Bot's gonna be transported again?" Yang shares her logic.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I'm dead." Weiss says in defeat.

Day 7.

"Got him!" Ruby says in victory.

...

"Wait! That was Weiss!" Ruby freaks out.

"I said i was dead!" Weiss reiterates.

"Doesn't matter, I've noticed that we still have 3 Mafia left, and not counting me and the other guy, i have a sneaking suspicion who's who." Blake says, giving a suspicious glance over at Ruby and Yang.

The sister both look at each for a moment before smiling and breaking out in laughter.

"Guess you found us out Blake!" Ruby says mischievously.

"How did you not even figure it out!? Transport this guy over here! Oh shit! He's dead!" Yang laughs maniacally.

"So you were both Mafia this whole time." Blake confirms.

"Why am i not surprised?" Weiss says to herself as she takes a sip of iced tea.

The whole computer lab was whooping and hollering in laughter at this revelation.

"Man Belladonna, they played you good!" Russel from Team CRDL called out.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 7.

"You have us to thank for letting you get this far Blake." Ruby tells her with a diabolical grin.

"Time to die Blakey!" Yang says with red eyes.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 8

"Huh!?" Ruby exclaims.

"You swapped yourself at the last minute!?" Yang accuses.

"You let someone else die in your place!?" Ruby says, mind blown.

"Someone's a sore loser." Weiss chuckles.

"Tsk tsk tsk, someone needs to be lynched for that." Yang says with an evil smirk.

"You can't lynch a God!" Blake panics.

Francis has voted for Me Cool.

Troya has voted for Me Cool.

Jack has voted for Me Cool.

The Town has decided to put Me Cool on trial.

The Town has decided to lynch Me Cool by a vote of 3 to 0.

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

Game Over. Mafia Wins.

Francis, Troya, and Jack win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, hope this update was worth the wait! Seeya all next time!

Chozin Out!


	8. Episode 8: The Mafia Incest Scandal

The RWBY Crew Plays Town of Salem

Episode 8

The Mafia Incest Scandal

Hey Everybody! It's time once again for some more Town of Salem shenanigans with Team RWBY so let's get right to it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a pretty hectic week of exams, it's time once again for Team RWBY to get back into the fucked up world of Town of Salem.

This Episode's Cast

Hotpants

Golom

DeezBallsZ

Kira

Kageyama

John Willard

Incest

Kylie

Stan

Dumb Pickle

Pie

Tesla Coil

Billy Bob

Little Girls

Snappy and Happy

"Okay, who's the freak who named themselves 'Incest'?!" Yang blurted out, drawing weird looks from everyone in the computer lab.

"Dear Oum, who would name themselves that???" Weiss said as she rubbed her temples.

"Some guy who probably doesn't give a shit." Blake answered with a straight face.

Ruby meanwhile was laughing her ass off, probably at how stupid the name was. Least that's what the others thought.

"I'm a Doctor again?!" Yang says, annoyed.

The Game Begins

Day 1

"So remind me, what's the difference between the Sheriff and the Investigator?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Weiss wondered.

"I always forget." The redhead answered.

"Investigator gives you cryptic clues, like 'You're target works with knives', kinda like that. The Sheriff just straight up tells you if the guy's like SK or not." Yang explained to her little sister.

"Oh! Okay!" Ruby said, satisfied.

Kira: "All of you can go fuck yourselves."

The Day Ends

Night 1

"Let me just say something real quick, i'm an innocent role," Ruby began.

"Okay, just dig that hole deeper then." Weiss said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling that the guy who said that we can go fuck ourselves is gonna die tonight." Ruby explained.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Well, let's see what happens." Yang said, waiting to see who died first.

Day 2

The girls all burst into laughter seeing that Ruby's prediction came true and Kira was the only one who died.

We found Kira dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Investigator.

"Ha! He was the Investigator! That's ironic as hell!" Yang laughed.

"Alright, i just wanna let you guys know that I'm the Sheriff, and I investigated Kira and he wasn't suspicious." Weiss told the others.

"Well thanks for being honest." Blake says.

"Maybe it's just me, but i feel like that Hotpants might be suspicious." Ruby points out.

Hotpants: "I'm the Sheriff, I investigated him, and he wasn't suspicious."

"Oh come on Weiss!" Yang said laughing and shaking her head in her hand.

"I'm just being honest!" Weiss says simply.

"That's such redundant information! We already know that he's the Investigator!" Yang points out while the other laugh too.

Voting Begins

Stan has voted for Hotpants.

Pie has voted for Hotpants.

Tesla Coil has voted for Hotpants.

John Willard has voted for Hotpants.

Dumb Pickle has voted for Hotpants.

"And for some reason we're killing him." Blake chuckled.

Kageyama has voted for Hotpants.

Little Girls has voted for Hotpants.

Incest has voted for Hotpants.

Snappy and Happy has voted for Hotpants.

The Town has decided to put Hotpants on trial.

"Okay." Weiss said in a 'So be it' tone.

Hotpants: "Actual Sheriff, not fucking around with you."

Incest: "We already know that he's the Investigator, what do you have to hide?"

Dumb Pickle: "Actual idiot."

Kageyama: "As if that's believable."

"I'm gonna vote innocent." Ruby admits.

"Ehh, I might as well too." Yang shrugs.

Incest has voted Innocent.

Snappy and Happy has voted Innocent.

Dumb Pickle has voted Guilty.

Pie has voted Guilty.

Stan has voted Guilty.

John Willard voted Guilty.

Tesla Coil has voted Innocent.

Little Girls has voted Guilty.

Kageyama has voted Guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Hotpants by a vote of 6 to 3.

Hotpants: "You all fucked up."

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

Hotpants's role was Sheriff.

"And Weiss gets hanged for sharing useless information." Yang says, rolling her eyes.

The Day Ends.

Night 2

"So 'Officer' Hotpants turned out to be Weiss..." Yang says.

"REALLY???" Weiss says with a 'No Shit' tone.

"I'm gonna go heal this guy." Yang announced.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I'm dead." Blake says.

"You're dead?" Ruby says in surprise.

Day 3

The next day begins and reveals that both Golom and Dumb Pickle are dead.

"I didn't chose the Dumb Pickle life, it chose me." Blake says.

We found Golom dead last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Escort.

We found Dumb Pickle dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Medium.

Incest: "I know this doesn't have to do with anything, but i think Incest is okay if it's with your sister and shes hot."

"What the fuck is with this guy?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"Someone's got a sister kink." Yang points out as Ruby was laughing her ass off again.

Incest: "Also i feel bat for Officer Pants :("

"Hah! Just Officer Pants! You've been demoted Weiss!" Yang laughs.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 3

"Is any of you guy's Stan?" Blake asks.

"No, I healed him though." Yang admits.

"Really? I feel like you've been a Stan before." Blake says, raising an eyebrow.

"Ruby, what's your role?" Weiss asks her leader.

"I ain't gonna die tonight if that's what you're wondering." Ruby says in a sassy tone.

"Serial Killer." Weiss affirms.

"GodFather." Blake calls out.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 4

The day begins, revealing that 3 people have died.

Pie was found dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Jailer.

Kylie was brutally murdered last night. She appears to have committed suicide, and was stabbed by the Serial Killer. Her role was Jester.

We found Kageyama dead last night. He was shot by a Vigilante. His role was Mafioso.

"Oh shit!" Ruby says in surprise.

"Good job Vig!" Yang says proudly, taking a swig of soda.

Incest: "Wait, Pie claimed Investigator but was the Jailer? Fucking confusing. And Dumb."

"Whoever that Incest guy is, he might be a Jester because it looks like he's putting a target on his back." Blake notes.

Billy Bob: "I found some information you won't believe 'cause of another dead town role."

"What's Billy Bob on about?" Ruby wonders.

Billy Bob: "I found the SK and it's DeezBallsZ!"

"So are we gonna vote for that guy?" Yang asks Ruby.

"I'm trying! But the Day's almost over!" Ruby panics.

It's too late to continue voting.

Night 4

"Stupid Town! We should've voted for him!" Yang says frustrated. 

"Well, we don't know what role Billy Bob is anyway, so how do we know he's right?" Ruby pointed out.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 5

"Oh no! Stan!" Ruby said, upset.

"Man, i should've healed him again..." Yang says, disappointed with her self.

We found Stan dead last night. He was Shot by a Vigilante. Stan's role was Lookout.

John Willard was brutally murdered last night. He was shot by the Mafia and also died of Guilt. His role was Vigilante.

We also found his Will.

The Will:

Little Girls is Immune

"Sounds like Little Girls has some explaining to do." Yang smirks.

"We're also in a bad spot. There's at least 3 bad roles left, possibly another Jester, and only 2 Townies." Weiss mentions, going through process of elimination. 

Tesla Coil: "You heard 'em, get Little Girls!"

Incest: "Just to point out, if we're gonna kill Little Girls, you gotta make it out that it isn't because of age or gender. That's a hate crime."

"That Incest guy is wacked!" Yang says, Ruby chuckling again.

Little Girls has voted for DeezBallsZ.

DeezBallsZ has voted for Little Girls.

Tesla Coil has voted for Little Girls.

Snappy and Happy has voted for Little Girls.

Billy Bob has voted for Little Girls.

The Town has decided to put Little Girls on Trial.

Snappy and Happy has voted Guilty.

DeezBallsZ has voted Guilty.

Tesla Coil has voted Guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Little Girls by a vote of 3 to 0.

"I don't know why she didn't put up a defense." Ruby said, scratching her head.

"That's the way this whole game has been." Yang pointed out.

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

Little Girls's role was GodFather.

"YES! Good!" Yang shouted triumphantly, some people watching clapping for them.

Night 5

"So now that's taken care of, now you guy's have to figure out who the last Mafia and the Serial Killer are." Blake says, interested in seeing where this is gonna go.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I died!" Ruby moans, hitting her head on the desk.

"You died?" Yang says in surprise.

"Serial Killer got me..." Ruby says, voice muffled by the desk.

Day 6

We found Incest dead last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Mafioso.

The girls all look at Ruby in shock and disbelief, the Redhead just giving a weak smile of guilt.

Yang jumps out of her seat, grabbing her sister by the hood of her prized cape and pulling her out of the computer lab, probably down to their dorm for a much needed explanation. 

Weiss and Blake look at each other, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"So... that was Ruby talking about Incest being okay with sisters?" Weiss whispered.

"I don't anyone's getting much sleep tonight..." Blake whispers back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH SNAP! What the Hell's gonna happen next?!

Chozin out!


	9. Chapter 9

After that cliffhanger from the last chapter, let's see what going to happen next!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The RWBY Crew Plays Town Of Salem

Episode 9

Confrontation and The Worst SK Ever!

After being yanked back to their dorm room by the scruff of her neck, Ruby found herself being thrown inside, landing on Weiss' bed and Yang slamming the door behind her.

"So! Care to explain that little stunt with the incest crap, dear sister?" Yang said as if she was about to put Ruby under arrest.

Ruby's face turned redder than the gemstone she was named after.

"Ummmm, well, you see... It's a... funny story Yang..." Ruby poorly tried to explain.

"Out with it Ruby. Be honest with me!" Yang said, leaning over her little sister's face, eyes red.

"But I don't know how to explain it!" Ruby whined.

Yang calmed a little, seeing Ruby all embarrassed.

"Explain what?" She asked softly.

Ruby took a moment to twiddle her thumbs and mull over her words.

"Yang, am I a sick person?" Ruby asked softly.

"Why are you asking?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

"As I got older, I've been getting curious about... Things." The redhead said vaguely.

Yang had a feeling about what she's referring to, but pressed on.

"What things?"

"For some reason, I keep thinking about lewd things with girls. I can't stop thinking about Weiss, or Blake, or even you! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Ruby blurted out, her eyes tearing up a little.

Yang took in what she was told. The blonde had realized that as much as she wanted to deny it, Ruby wasn't going to stay the same innocent little rose she always saw her as. She's growing up, and now starting to develop adult feelings for her teammates.

Although what kept sticking out to her in particular, was that Ruby had feelings for HER of all people, her own sister.

"So that whole 'incest ' thing back there, was that like supposed to be your cry for help?" The older sister guessed.

"Yeah..." Ruby admitted.

"So that's what you laughing about whenever we made fun of your name?" Yang asked.

" Yeah, but when the SK got me, that's when I started having second thoughts... " The little red said as she wiped her eyes.

Yang sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ruby, I've come to realize that you're growing up and you're gonna have feelings for others. So if you're really curious about exploring them, than you're big sis will be here to help. Okay?" Yang said, tilting her head.

"Really Yang?" Ruby looked up hopefully.

"Really really." She confirmed.

Just then, a beep can be heard from the door and Weiss and Blake walked in, Weiss pocketing her scroll.

"Ruby, you can be a dolt sometimes, but you are our leader, and more importantly, our friend. If you're up for it, I'll help you every step of the way." Weiss said, smiling at her silver eyed leader.

"Count me in. You were there for me Ruby, so I'll be there for you." Blake admitted, a sincere smile adorning her face.

"You guys!" Ruby said, tearing up again as she used her semblance to drag all three girls into a group huh as rose petals scattered here and there. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

The yellow, black, and white trio hugged her back with equal love.

"So, let's get to it!" Yang said eagerly, breaking from the hug.

"Ehh!?" Ruby said in confusion.

"You know! Town of Salem! We didn't finish our last game!" Yang said as if it was obvious .

"Oh! Heh heh! I thought you meant something else." Ruby said, blushing a scratching the back of her head.

" Nah! We can save that for another time! Let's go! "

And with that, the girls ran back to the computer lab.

"No running in the halls!" Professor Goodwitch called after them.

This Episode's Cast

Deodat Lawson

Linda Dustin

The Fox

The Fox Is Gay

Meme Queen

Kate

El Congreso

Iggy's Bunghole

Edward Bishop

Alyssa

Good Guy Greg

Eternal

Stag Party

Malik

Pepe

"I'm the Jailer by the way." Yang informed everyone as the first night began.

Night 1

"And I forgot to Jail someone. Hurray." Yang said sarcastically .

"Imagine if you Jailed one of the bad guys right away." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I jailed someone I'm just like: Hey how you doin'? Whacha role?" Yang said in a funny accent while the girls laugh.

"What accent is that anyway?" Ruby wondered.

" North Mistralian? " Blake guessed.

"East Valain?" Ruby guessed.

"South Vacuian?" Blake guessed again.

"Definitely never heard something like that in Atlas." Weiss commented.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Anyone dead?" Weiss asked.

"Nope!" The R_ BY of the team called out.

Day 2

The day began revealing that The Fox Is Gay and Iggy's Bunghole are dead.

"Well, we're okay, except for those guys." Ruby noted.

" Yeah, except for Iggy's Bunghole! " Yang said, laughing at his name.

We found Iggy's Bunghole dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Investigator.

The Fox Is Gay was found Dead last night. He was stabbed by The Serial Killer. His role was Mafioso.

We also found a Death Note on his body.

I like the Fox. Wa-pa-pa-pa-pow-pa-pow!

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that Ruby wrote that?" Yang snickered , looking at her little sister as Ruby smiled back innocently.

A lot of useless banter occurred between the Townies and Team RWBY discussed their ancestry for a little bit until night came.

Night 2

"By the way Yang, I found something out yesterday." Ruby said.

"What is it? "

"Remember when that Jerk back in Patch called Zwei a mutt?" She asked.

" Yeah, dad had to hold me back from breaking his jaw. " Yang growled.

"Who would call that little cutie a mutt!?" Weiss said offended that someone could say to such a cute little corgi.

Blake cleared her throat loudly.

"I found out that a mutt means someone or something that is a mix of several different breeds or nationalities!" Ruby stated .

"Huh. Guess you learn something new everyday." Yang said nodding.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Damn it! The Meme Queen is dead!" Weiss said, upset .

Day 3

The next day begins, revealing that Meme Queen is dead.

We found Meme Queen dead last night. She was shot by the Mafia. Her role was Jester.

"I had a shakedown in the Jail last night. What's your role!? What you're Oumdamn role!" Yang says, laughing.

Malik: "The fuck!? Stop roleblocking me!"

El Congreso: "Malik has to be SK, no SK deaths last night."

"Things might get a bit interesting tonight." Yang says, having a feeling. "I was given Info that might switch the balance in our favor."

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"I jailed someone last night who claimed to be Sheriff and he gave me a name." Yang said.

"What name?" Ruby wondered.

"That's a secret." Yang said mischevously .

Meanwhile, the Town was voting up Malik based on El Congreso's accusation.

The Town has decided to put Malik on trial.

"Why are we voting up Malik again?" Ruby said, confused.

" I guess because he got escorted every night and everyone else thinks he's SK or something. " Blake guessed, shrugging.

Malik: "OH MY FUCKING OUM! WELL U LOST YOUR DOCTOR BITCHES!

The Fox: "Yeah right!"

Eternal: "That is uncalled for language missy!"

The girls all laugh at Eternal's quip.

Linda Dustin voted Innocent.

Deodat Lawson voted Guilty.

Pepe voted Innocent.

Stag Party voted Guilty.

The Fox voted Guilty.

Alyssa voted Guilty.

The Town has decided to lynch Malik by a vote of 4 to 2.

Malik: "WELL U LOST YOUR DOCTOR FUCKERS! "

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

The Fox: "Hahahahaha! MY TARGET IS DEAD! :D"

Malik's role was Doctor.

"Well that was something." Weiss pointed out.

Night 3

The third night begins and already, the sound of hurried typing can be heard throughout the computer lab.

Curious onlookers gaze over at Team RWBY's table.

The typing gets more frantic and soon, the everyone in the room were watching. Coco and Velvet of Team CFVY look over, wondering what the he'll is going on.

"YANG IT'S NOT ME OKAY!?" Ruby said panicking.

The blonde bombshell begins to laugh her was off as she clicks the button.

"I'M SERIOUS! I'M TOTALLY INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" Ruby freaks out as Yang is laughing like a hyena .

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"HA HA HA HA-! NO! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yang screams in horror as Ruby laughs up a storm.

"Oh shit!" Weiss said, covering her mouth when realized what happened.

"What did I miss!? What did I miss!?" Blake asked, confused.

" DEODAT LAWSON IS A BAD MAN! " Yang shouted.

Day 4

The whole room exploded in laughter when everyone saw what had happened. Coco and Velvet holding on to each other as they laughed, Cardin pounding his fist in the floor, Team JNPR slowly backing out the door, all while Ruby was laughing like a howler monkey.

Pepe was killed last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Jailer.

"Laugh all you want little rose, 'cause I listed you in my log you sack of shit!" Yang shouted, red eyed and pointing at her sister, who was STILL laughing.

We also found his Will last night.

Pepe the Jailer.

Night 1 Didn't jail anyone.

Night 2 Alyssa claims Deodat is SK.

Night 3 Getting Deodat.

"Seriously, what happened!? I was typing in my will!" Blake asked, needing answers.

We also found a Death Note on the body.

El Congreso is immune.

"Ruby is Deodat Lawson, she's the SK, I jailed her and she killed me!" Yang clarified for her faunas teammate .

Voting came, and now everyone is debating on who to vote for.

"Vote for Deodat! Weiss you gotta- oh wait, you're dead." Yang pointed out.

" I said that the Meme Queen is dead. " Weiss replied.

However, because of Ruby's death note, the Town voted up El Congreso instead.

The Town has decided to put El Congreso on trial.

El Congreso: "Well, so much for this town, guess I'll move on to the next."

"Kill him anyway." Yang said nonchalantly.

Linda Dustin has voted Guilty.

Deodat Lawson has voted Guilty.

Edward Bishop has voted Guilty.

Eternal has voted Guilty.

Good Guy Greg has voted Guilty.

Stag Party has voted Innocent.

Kate has voted Innocent.

The Fox has voted Guilty.

Alyssa Has voted Innocent.

The Town has decided to lynch El Congreso by a vote of 6 to 3.

El Congreso: "well GG."

May Oum have mercy on your soul.

El Congreso's role was GodFather.

"Oh! Look at that!" Blake said, surprised that they got the GodFather.

"I should've realized that if Ruby was SK and i don't kill her, i'm dead." Yang grumbles.

Night 4

"The dominoes are about to come tumbling down!" Yang said as Ruby giggled away.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I'm dead." Blake confirms, shrugging.

Day 5

The fifth day begins, and now three people are dead!

"Were you Good Guy Greg?" Weiss asks.

"Yup." Blake says.

We found Eternal dead last night. He was stabbed by the Serial Killer. His role was Mafioso.

Good Guy Greg was killed last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Medium.

"Oh i just noticed that all the Mafia are dead!" Yang said in surprise.

Stag Party was killed last night. He was shot by a Vigilante. His role was Lookout.

Edward Bishop: "Deodat is SK, he was Jailed and Jailer died to SK!"

"Good Bishop! Get him!" Yang urged.

The voting began, and it was unanimous, Ruby was voted up.

The Town has decided to lynch Deodat Lawson by a vote of 4 to 1.

May Oum have mercy on your Soul.

"Well, not my best SK game, but Yang's freakout was totally worth it!" Ruby said, satisfied.

"There's the highlight of my day." Yang agreed.

Game Over. The Town Wins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

In case you are wondering, yes, i'm planning to expand more on Ruby's "Curiosities" at a later time. *Nudge Nudge*

Just not in this story. It will be it's own thing that will be loosely tied back to this.

If you guys are supportive, feel free to let me know and i'll make sure you guys get it!

Anyway, again, i hope you all loved this chapter and i'll catch ya next time!

Chozin out!


	10. Episode 10: Total ClusterFudge

The RWBY Crew Plays Town Of Salem

Episode 10

Total ClusterFudge

Hey Everybody! Here I am again with the newest installment of Team RWBY's Town of Salem shenanigans!

Now before we begin, I'd like to address something real quick.

In the last chapter, I hinted that I might consider doing a RWBY Pollination Fic and I asked if anyone was okay with it and would like to see it. However, I have not received any feedback at all.

This kinda concerns me, and I'm worried that the silence might mean something is wrong.

I'm not begging people to say yes, it just a little polite yes or no is all I need, because it will at least calm me down and I won't have to worry.

So let me ask you all again:

Does anyone want me to write a "Pollination" story? Yes, or no?

I'm sorry if this seems a little unnecessary, it's just that the lack of feedback or responses has had me on edge for a while.

Anyway, let's finally get to it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having to suffer through another of Professor Port's boring ass class, Team RWBY was finally on break, meaning it's time for more Town of Salem! Although this time, they decided to spice things up a bit.

This time, they're doing a full Random only game! Meaning shit's gonna hit the fan in no time flat!

This Episodes Cast

Harley

Surreal Killer

Oxygen

Guardian Doge

Zodiac

Nyasssss

Deodat Lawson

A Real Pilgrim

Cereal Killa

Corwin

Moon Moon

Seawall

Pringles

Chef Giovanni

Eyyy

The Game Begins

Day 1

"This is either gonna be really terrible, or really idiotic." Weiss said bluntly, sure that this whole idea is bananas.

Nyassss has revealed themselves as the Mayor!

"The Mayor already?!" Ruby said, jaw dropping.

"Someones got balls!" Yang chuckled.

Seawall: "Well okay then."

The First Night Will Now Begin

Night 1

"So who's got a good role tonight?" Ruby asked.

"I'm the damn Serial Killer!" Blake said loudly.

"Really?"

"No."

"Blake's just trolling you Ruby!" Yang teased.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Anyone dead?" Blake asked.

"Nope!" Yang and Weiss said together.

Day 2

The next day begins, revealing that 4 people were now dead.

"Well there goes the Mayor." Weiss pointed out, not surprised in the least.

The other girls laugh.

We found Chef Giovanni dead last night. He was stabbed by a Serial Killer. His role was Consigliere.

We also found a Death Note on the body.

The Note

Fuck you Team RWBY

"Well fuck you too!" Weiss said, giving the screen a double middle finger.

"Well talk about rude!" Ruby huffed.

Nyassss was killed last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Mayor.

Zodiac was found dead last night. He seemed to have commited suicide. His role was Lookout.

Moon Moon was found dead last night. He seemed to have commited suicide. His role was Surviver.

"Not much of a Surviver really." Blake pointed out the irony.

"Likes to hang around around." Yang says tactlessly.

The other girls groans and Weiss and Ruby smack the blond upside the head.

"That's just wrong Yang!" Ruby scolds her older sister.

"Sorry." Yang mumbles, rubbing her head.

"So do we know anything?" Ruby asks.

"No." Weiss shakes her head.

"I don't have an investigative role, so i can't tell you." Blake responds, fixing her bow.

"I have a crappy investigative role." Yang says dryly.

"Do you have anything?" Ruby pleads.

"Nope."

It's Too Late To Continue Voting

Night 2

"It's only been one night, so maybe i'll get something this time." Yang points out.

"Blake's doing something weird! I see the look on her face!" Weiss points at her accusingly.

"I'm typing in my will!" Blake defended.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Ruby scoffs and slams a hand on the desk.

"What happened?" Weiss wondered.

Day 3

The day began, revealing 3 more dead townies.

"What!? What!?" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby meanwhile laughed seeing the carnage.

"I was A Real Pilgrim!" She admitted.

Pringles was slaughtered last night. She was shog by the Mafia, stabbed by a Serial Killer, and mauled by a Werewolf. Pringles role was Consigliere.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THAT GUY!?" Yang yelled out, drawing the attention of everyone else in the computer lab.

Ruby and other girls were howling with laughter.

A Real Pilgrim was killed last night. He was mauled by a Werewolf. We could not determine his role.

"What? I got cleaned!?" Ruby said in surprise.

"What was your role Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I was the SK, i killed both of the Consglieris, then the Werewolf got me." The red reaper admitted.

"I got killed by a Werewolf too." Weiss admitted.

We found Cereal Killa dead last night. He was mauled by a Werewolf. His role was Godfather.

"Did all of you die last night?" Blake tried to confirm.

"Nah, you and i are still left." Yang confirmed.

Guardian Doge: "Wow, everyone wanted some of THOSE Pringles."

"Yang, keep an eye on Surreal Killer. I have a funny feeling about him I think they may be a Witch." Weiss informs the Blond Brawler.

"What makes you think that?" Yang wondered.

"We tried attacking them last night, and i got possesed."

"I don't think attacking someone gets you possesed." Yang said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean it didn't outright say i was possesed, it just said that i felt a strange etherial force." Weiss corrected herself.

"You know, i really surprised. I was like: 'I found the Serial Killer!' oh wait, he's dead!?" Yang explained.

It Is Too Late To Continue Voting.

"Why hasn't anyone been voting?" Blake wonders.

"Probably because there are hardly any investigative roles and not a lot of concrete evidence." Weiss throws in her two cents.

Night 3

"So Ruby, the reason why you died, was because you attacked the same person the Werewolf was going after, so he got you too." Yang explained.

"So that explains it!" Ruby says wide eyed.

"So it's like a reverse Veteran. Instead of killing whoever visits you, you kill whoever visits others." Weiss suggested.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"I'm dead!" Blake groans.

Day 4

"So you were Oxygen?" Yang says, seeing only Oxygen dead.

"Yeah, that was me."

We found Oxygen dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. We could not determine his role.

"I killed three people the other day." Blake admitted.

"Were you the Werewolf Blake?" Ruby asks.

" Yeah. "

Yang busts out laughing at the irony.

"I killed the Serial Killer, and two Mafia, so I was useful." Blake shrugs.

She then seeing her status.

"I got cleaned!? Damn it, I wanted people to read my will!" The Cat faunas groans.

"What I wanna know is how many more Mafia are there!? We already killed three of them!" Yang exclaimed.

"There's still at least a Janitor left, since Ruby and I got cleaned." Blake points out.

It's Too Late to Continue Voting

Night 4

"Well, you better figure something out Yang. You're the only one of us still alive." Ruby says.

" I don't know how many bad people are left! " Yang says all exasperated.

"Like I said, there's at least a Janitor and probably another GodFather." Blake says.

" So there's like 5 fucking Mafia!? " Yang says annoyed.

"Actually yes, I can confirm! There are 5 Mafia." Weiss confirms.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Yang's jaw dropped.

"You're dead aren't ya?" Blake guessed .

Day 5

We found Seawall dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Sheriff.

"Now how's everything gonna play out from here?" Weiss wondered, taking a dip of iced tea.

Guardian Doge: "Really Witch? O_o"

"So Weiss was right! There is a Witch!" Blake says with wide eyes.

"Well Weiss, since we're all dead, can you tell us who the other Mafia are?" Yang asks the lady in white.

"Fine. Eyyy is a Mafioso, Corwin is the Disguiser, and Guardian Doge is the Janitor." Weiss explained.

"THERE WERE SIX MAFIA!?" Yang bellows, causing everyone in the lab to snicker.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Day 6

The next day begins and it seems that Harley was the Mafia's latest victim.

Harley was found dead last night. He was shot by the Mafia. His role was Lookout.

Game Over.

Mafia Wins.

"Weiss was right, that was plain idiotic." Yang says, taking a sip of soda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaand that's a wrap! Hope you guys all liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
